


Break a leg

by Tiger Lily (Kurai_Tora)



Category: Persona 4, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/F, Female Alpha, Hot Springs & Onsen, Light Bondage, Love Bites, Matchmaking, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Oral Sex, Scenting, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21872794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurai_Tora/pseuds/Tiger%20Lily
Summary: "Break a leg", something usually said to wish luck. Naoto used to think it was a silly custom, but perhaps there was some validity to it, because her coworker's injury gave her a unique opportunity.One would think that an actress would have standards in potential lovers, but Rise finds herself pining after a stripper. May her manager survive the year without suffering an ulcer.Mikumo just wants to watch the show unfold until her leg heals, plus some matchmaking.To anyone craving smut, I invite you to try giving a read.
Relationships: Kujikawa Rise/Shirogane Naoto
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54





	1. First Meeting

The noise of whirring copiers while people chatted about their lives filled the office, today was one more typical day in- "THAT'S A BULLSHIT ASSIGNMENT!" The scream followed by the clatter of a chair hitting the floor made the crew stop cold and stare at the door of the Chief Detective's room, everybody was wondering what happened inside. "Wasn't Shirogane the last to go in?" Some of the more imaginative operatives theorized that they'd have a bloody murder in hands soon. "The janitors might riot."

In the room, two people were having a staring match, but depending on things, there might be murder for real. "... Sir. You should know my profile..." A detective was facing her chief with disbelief, standing rigidly and ready to fight or flee as her boss nodded gravely. "And even knowing that, you want me to do _what_?" The beta sighed tiredly, scratching at his scarred temple. "Settle down. I dislike this almost as much you do..." He wrinkled his nose at the glare he was getting, the hellhound was close to snapping the leash.

"A female alpha is crucial for this operation, Shirogane-kun. You're the lone agent with the permutation in this precinct who isn't assigned to a job, off-duty or injured." Megure knew this agent was fitter for subjugation, not this specific brand of infiltration. "This killer is targeting female alphas who work in _-cough-_ indecent professions and solely these. So a plan to use bait was drafted..." Eyes narrowed and arms crossed, Naoto was utterly unamused with her boss.

"Suppose I were to accept the task... Where would I learn to be a stripper? You should contact some of your colleagues instead." The man could see her point. He'd prefer to ask for spare officers from another district as well. "You should know the potential instructor. You did grow up with her." The woman blanched at the news. "No. No way. Anyone but her." Megure shook his head sadly, feeling sympathy for the alpha. "The higher-ups already contacted her. She's on her way here as we talk."

The officers winced when they heard the thunking of a cast on the tiles coupled with a cane. "Let's pray for Shirogane-san, she'll need it." A storm usually followed the person currently making her way to the Chief's office, be it by choice or happenstance. "Wasn't she dispensed for her convalescence?" The Raven was in the area and trouble was sure to be stirred. _"As if I'd let this chance escape. I'll milk it for all it's worth."_ The alpha grinned with anticipation, she'd have lots of fun with Naoto during the training.

She waited for her target, knowing she'd try to jump ship. Naoto felt an ill omen crash over her. "Then I just need to bolt before she arrives. Find somebody else." She had just opened the door, only to get an arm around her neck. "Naocchi... If I didn't know you, I'd guess you were trying to flee." She began sweating nervously under the green stare, feeling like a rat in a snake's stranglehold. "Ichijou-san... I was just going to get coffee..." The younger alpha tried to get back up from the beta, he was the superior here, but the man shook his head. "Let's continue the debriefing. You need to learn about your new role."

"... So, even if we got an agent from another location, they wouldn't be able to navigate the area. If you manage to learn the necessary skill, you could capture the killer soon." The alpha got even paler as the noose tightened around her neck. "Don't worry, Ane-sama will teach you properly. Trust me, 'kay?" Naoto gulped, bidding her dignity goodbye while she still had time. "... How long do we have?" Megure had a look of pity while Mikumo got a sadistic grin. "Two weeks before the killer searches for a new victim." It was over, she'd be worked as a cargo mule. "Good luck and godspeed."

* * *

A gaggle of women and omegas entered the bar after getting cleared by the bouncer. "This's how you end a hen night with a bang!" The group was nudging the bride to get her fill of drinks and cut loose. "But why a strip club, of all things?" Chie had grinned, stating they would only watch, there was no issue in appreciating eye-candy. "It seems we arrived on time for the show." There were some males in undies leaving the stage with clothes bundled up.

Apparently, it was time for a rare female alpha to take center place. Azure was sticking out among the strippers, still fully dressed and shorter than the average. "Are you an alpha? Prove it!" Someone was heckling from the bar counter. "Show the goodies!" The stripper seemed unbothered, smirking at the crowd as the music started. Rise and Kanji had blushed a little when deep blue eyes swept over them. "Wow, I'd ride her like a horse." "I wonder if she likes 'em tall?"

"Here's a souvenir!" Azure had smirked when she loosened the tie, it was the cue for some of the patrons to get alert. They might not know the alpha, but having her scent would give them the chance to find the alpha another day. "Here it goes." The stripper did a few false throws to rile up the crowd. "Got it!" Rise didn't know if the stripper had winked at her, or if it was a light trick. She clutched the tie and turned away from Kanji, showing her tongue at his frustrated huff. "You snooze, you lose, BaKanji."

Some people swallowed their drool at the sight of toned abs peeking from the unbuttoned dress shirt. _"Wait, what's an alpha doing here?"_ Rise caught some of the bitter stenches from the male staring at the show, hiding her grimace by drinking. _"Weirdo."_ Why was he here if he wasn't into other alphas? "Hey, check the muscles! I think I'm in love!" Kanji had nudged her side, Azure only had a sports bra and was reaching for the pants.

When she ran a hand down her neck to her shoulder, showcasing that she was unmarked, the singles in the crowd went wild with catcalls. "Hey, hot stuff! Let's fuck!" Some were bold enough to ask to meet later, too drunk and aroused to mind social decorum, but the stripper simply grinned teasingly. The brunette and the burly omegas were watching the show intently, something about this alpha seemed to draw them. Sadly for the horny watchers, the song had to end right when she was about to take off the bra. Azure shrugged as if saying 'too bad', then she gave the place to another colleague. 

* * *

A constant electronic melody and the colored lights were borderline hypnotic. Sitting alone by the bartender, Rise had been sipping her drink, uninterested once Azure had left the stage. "Nice catch." She almost sputtered with the husky whisper and the warm breath on her ear. She whipped around and was ensnared by enticing blue. The alpha rocked the casual shirt and jeans, but it was a shame the mask was still in place. "You look down, despite your company." The stripper glanced at her friends, all distracted and focused on making Marie drink shots of vodka.

Azure had a naughty smile that made her shiver with anticipation. "I'm done for today, perhaps I could escort you for the night?" No way in hell that she'd refuse. "What are you planning?" The alpha got up from the stool and offered a hand to Rise. "Let's go somewhere more comfortable." The stripper had guided her out the bar, not letting the woman see her face without the mask. "Not yet." They had rented an overnight stay at the nearest love hotel. Before she could turn around, a blindfold was placed over her eyes.

"Ready for some fun?" The singer got pushed on the bed and the stripper kneeled between her legs. Rise could sense the warm breath on her belly as deft fingers teased her folds. "Come on, don't just tease-" A loud moan was ripped out from her when Azure began sucking and groping her breasts while plunging a finger in the tight heat. "So impatient." A trail of licks punctuated by shudders went down her stomach.

Having been riled up by the show, Rise was quick to finish when the stripper began sucking her clit. She screamed as she came, clamping her legs together and trapping her lover. But Azure didn't stop, still lapping up the flood of slick and pressing on her clit, uncaring of her being stuck. After wiping her mouth clean, Azure smirked at her reactions. "Was that good?" Instead of replying Rise reached up for the blindfold. "Enough, let me see your face..." She was about to lift it-

The omega jolted awake, staring up at the ceiling and alone in her room, then she checked her phone. _"Three in the morning..."_ She had laid down at one, having ditched the hen party soon after Azure had left the stage. "That felt so real..." She was still reeling from the heated fantasy, twitching a little and feeling how soaked she got. _"How long since my last wet dream...?"_ There was nothing amiss besides the necktie drenched with the scent of the unknown alpha. _"... Oh, great, I'm going crazy for a stripper."_ But she didn't have the heart to throw the piece away.

Rise held the cloth close to her face, trying to figure the scent, there was musk mixed with metal. She focused on that, memorizing the pleasant smell that made her yearn for more. _"Who are you? And will I find you again?"_ She wanted to discover her name, never before did she get this excited just from watching and scenting. _"Hm~ Have to sleep..."_ Next thing she knew, her manager was by her bed, flipping through her planner. "Kirio-san?" The singer propped herself up and waited for the barrage of tasks. "What time is it?" The manager adjusted her glasses while checking the state of her charge.

Rise was wiping sand off her eyes and struggling to hold a yawn. "It's seven o'clock. Kujikawa-san, did you get enough rest?" The woman looked more sleepy than hungover, mumbling something under her breath as she plopped back on the mattress. "Excuse me? I couldn't hear you." As Kamiya cleaned her spectacles, the singer stretched her arms like a cat. "I'm feeling lonely, so, maybe I could get a sugar baby." _"If only I knew that alpha's name."_ The poor woman let the glasses fall, chipping the lenses. "Oh, dear." She pulled a spare pair from her bag and took a steadying breath. "And you can't! That would be a scandal!"

Rise had figured that much, but that alpha had a body to sin for, any number of scathing tabloid articles wouldn't bother her if she could find that stranger. "Dearie me. Hm. Kujikawa-san, if you are _-ahem-_ frustrated, I can find a proper companion for you." Rise froze, her manager was a veritable disaster with this sort of plan. "No way." The manager had to duck the pillow thrown her way. "In that case, please refrain from... seeking inadequate partners." This made Rise grimace with distaste, a stripper would surely get vetoed by her manager. "You may have more liberty as an actress, but the media will still rip at you if you step out of line."

She nodded halfheartedly at the admonishment, she didn't miss the idol life in the slightest. "Got it. What do we have for today?" The manager droned on about the schedule, it would be a booked week. "I already selected some outfits and masks for the New Year's Masquerade." Rise groaned out her irritation, it was a boring event where stuffy people tried to kiss ass, but it had its perks. "Can't it wait? It's still weeks away." The cold stare made her swallow further complaints and fall into line.

Kirio suspected that Rise might go alpha-chasing, knowing she was impulsive, the manager would need to keep a close watch on the singer. The woman may have rebuffed the suggestion for a matchmaking, but perhaps she could find a solution for Rise's frustration before a scandal happened. Then she noticed the souvenir. _"A necktie?"_ The blonde pocketed it while the singer was in the bathroom, having picked the alpha scent. _"I'll have Ichijou-san search for the owner."_ In the meantime, she'd make sure Rise got to her first assignment, then the manager would use the time to meet the detective.

* * *

The waiter set down an iced tea, getting thanks from Mikumo. She tilted her chair back as she waited for the blonde, wondering if she'd have to engage in a new manhunt. Soon she saw the manager arrive with hurried steps. "Ichijou-san, thanks for accepting my request." She waved off the formalities. "Gotta help a fellow in-law. So, what's the hang-up?" Kirio sighed in distress, informing the raven of how the singer was behaving strangely, she even had an item of clothing from a stranger alpha. "I believe that she acquired it during her outing with her friends. They went to a strip club the prior day, here's the tie."

 _"A strip club, yesterday?"_ The detective wondered if her hunch was on the mark. "She went to a... hen party. And she spoke about getting a sugar baby." Mikumo choked on her tea. "I need help to undo this snag." The manager had done the December scheduling so Rise could attend the wedding proper, but the fact she seemed to be lusting after a stripper couldn't be overlooked. "For my peace of mind, I want you to ascertain that this alpha won't get strange ideas." Once she heard the club's name, things only got more enter- tangled. _"This smell... Oh, that girl..."_ Mikumo deadpanned to hide her amusement, struggling to keep her features still.

 _"How did she get Naoto's tie?"_ Was her dear little junior interested in the singer? _"I need to talk with her."_ "Alrighty, Kamiya, I'll deal with this, don't worry." The blonde thanked her for the help. "I must go, duty calls." She gave a quick goodbye to the detective. _"How long until she gets here?"_ The mop of dark blue was soon in sight, Mikumo waved at Naoto for her to get a seat. After some small talk, the senior clasped her hands together on the table. "So, do you need anything? As long it doesn't involve physical activity, of course." She patted the cast, having been reassigned for desk jobs.

Naoto sighed and had a deep crinkle between her brows. "My grandfather has been hounding me to find a mate. I even got an ultimatum. I beg you, help me." Mikumo bit her cheek, she shouldn't laugh at her misery. "Hn, maybe we could help each other." Blue narrowed with suspicion. "Oye, hear me first! I got a friend who wants to find a good alpha for someone. And you need a pair to appease your Pops. So..." Naoto frowned at the impish grin. "Who?" Mikumo pulled up a photo on her phone, enjoying the slight jolt of surprise. "I bet you met her already, like, yesterday."

The younger detective got a slight flush on her neck. "I admit that she's attractive, but are you sure she'd be interested?" Mikumo had a grin to make Chesire proud, this was a nice show and she wanted to see it unfold further. "Well... Let's say that you left quite the impression, so her manager got her panties in a twist and called me." At the quizzical look, she saw she had to explain. "This lady is the singer and actress Kujikawa Rise." Naoto raised a brow at the hint of excitement. "Really?" Mikumo had a look of baffled disbelief, did this idiot live under a rock?

"You should watch something besides newscasts and those Toku shows. Or maybe pay attention to the billboards." The older alpha grabbed Naoto's head and forced her to look at the ad playing in some screens across the street. "She even got to check what you've got under the suit, right?" The older detective teased Naoto, watching gleefully as red crept up her neck. _"Hoo boy, the sage finally got tempted."_ Time to buy a party popper for the right moment. After shaking off the cringe, Naoto refocused on her friend. "What do you wanna do? I can talk with her manager, arrange a date, maybe."

Mikumo acted nonchalantly, but she wanted to see where this led to. The young detective scratched her neck, indecisive on what was the best route. "Hn, I want to see her without strings attached. I'm not even sure if we'd, well, click?" The senior leaned back on the chair, racking her brain for something useful. "A way to meet her... Why not the masquerade?" Naoto frowned, it was an exclusive event. "Where would I get an invite?" Green eyes rolled at the dumb question. "Your old man." Naoto sighed at the snappy tone, having forgotten that venue. "Yeah, he'll help... and this might make him happy."

The man wanted to see the face of his great-grandkids before he kicked the bucket. The conversation with her grandfather was strange. At first, Gramps had regarded her with suspicion, almost calling her an impostor outright. But once he got convinced that it was no trick, the elder got misted eyes. "Finally! I thought I'd never see the day." Raizou had offered full support in wooing the singer, but Naoto wasn't that desperate. The warm gaze somehow had grated at her patience, did she give him the impression of a spinster? _"I do plan to have a family, just not right now."_

Her grandfather promised to obtain the invite, under the condition that Naoto had to bring the woman for a visit. She already had procured a mask similar to the one Azure used and a proper suit to attend the party, she only needed to wait until the day arrived. Then Mikumo had meddled in her affairs again, throwing some cloth at her from the blue. _"A perfume...?"_ Naoto shifted her gaze between the scarf and her senior. "Mikumo?" The woman shrugged dismissively, wrapping the cloth around her neck. "I got her manager to give me one. A suitor needs to know the other party's scent, right?"

The office stirred with gossip, as Naoto's love life was a tasty treat in their circle, silencing when she turned a glacial glare at them. Despite her complaints, which fell in deaf ears, she saw some merit in the meddling. Naoto had been staring up at her room's ceiling before she picked the scarf. She inhaled the lingering scent, feeling relaxed, it resembled azalea mixed with spices. She had to memorize it to find the omega during the party. The detective wondered if the woman would accept her advances, or if this would be another failure. 

* * *

While he was seated on his side of the sofa, Reiji had been brushing the old tomcat Sissel when he heard Mikumo giggle from her corner. "Did something good happen?" Green eyes were sparkling with all too familiar mischief, making him dread the reply. "Nothing~ Just keeping tabs on Naoto's love life." Hrm? Shirogane? "Mikumo, you know what she thinks of interferences on her private affairs." The woman shifted from her stomach to her back, mindful of the cast and her darlings. "I know better than you ever could fathom. But I can't help it, she's hopeless at finding a mate."

The prosecutor sighed as he petted the blackie, shaking his head at her stubbornness. "Do as you wish. And don't come crying after me when she gets wind of your meddling." Mikumo blew off her bangs, showing her tongue in mock anger. "I'll need a favor." He felt icicles cover his innards, that grin usually led to unfortunate events, like the one time two of his prosecutors were found together in a bathroom stall. The janitors had demanded a hefty pay raise then. "Which kind?" He prayed for it not to involve his precious car. "Nothing much. It's to help Naocchi, after all."

His brow smoothed once he heard the details, it wouldn't be troublesome to put into action. Then he wondered who was the omega. _"Mei has mentioned that Kamiya was abnormally stressed."_ He threaded his fingers through fine hair, earning pleased purrs from his feline master. "Correct me if I'm wrong. You matched Shirogane with Kujikawa?" The gleeful grin was enough to answer. _"An unlikely pair. I pray this doesn't end in disaster."_ A displeased Kamiya could lead to a furious Karuma, the last thing he wanted to deal with.

Mikumo had spoken with the manager, reassuring her that the stranger alpha had been sent packing. "That's music to my ears. By the way, you mentioned having found someone interested in Kujikawa?" The detective refused to give details to Kirio, only stating she knew a suitor who'd use the New Year's event to approach the singer. "If they were vetted by you, then I suppose I can look the other way, this time." Until where Mikumo knew, this could end with a new relationship in her pack, or with a slapped detective. _"Good luck, Naoto."_

* * *

The stripper was strolling away from the club, humming a tune as people walked by. As she entered a dark alleyway, a person in the crowd grinned at the unaware prey before he took the same path. Naoto mimicked the gait of a drunk, luring the murderer into a false sense of security of an easy mark. Frenzied eyes briefly scoured the area for any cameras or lights, there could be no witnesses. Getting caught was bad, no matter how fun it was to put those bitches in their places.

When the detective thought they were far enough from the crowd, she stopped under a flickering light post and turned around. "Why are you following me?" She adjusted the hoodie and braced for the conflict. Blue flashed with alert as the male brandished the knife. _"He's used to drugged or drunk targets. But caution can't be discarded."_ The serial killer had a manic look aimed at her, his body tensed with rage, a fight was unavoidable. Naoto prioritized the hunting knife, brandished wildly by an amateur, she had to disarm him before further action.

It was a straightforward attack, the man had attempted to slash her neck for a quick death, but the woman had ducked and twisted his arm. The sudden pain made him let go of the knife and roar with outrage. The blade made a grating noise when it hit the concrete and she kicked it away from the quarrel. When it dawned that he was disarmed, the murderer howled with rage and jumped on Naoto, enabling the detective to grapple with her target. He rammed her like a bull, almost knocking the wind off her lungs.

Naoto struck his sternum, making him gasp for air. Then, she slammed him to a wall, rattling him and giving her breathing room. Something might have broken on impact, she was sure she heard a snap. He gurgled something blasphemous and spat thickly, something clattered on the pavement within the bloody spit. "You bitch... Fuckin' hyenas, stealin' from proper alphas..." Oh, great, a prejudiced scumbag. He seemed a bit concussed, staggering somewhat, so he didn't react on time when Naoto went for a ground pin. Brown hair was pressed on the ground as Naoto twisted his arm behind him.

 _"Adult male. Alpha. About seventy to eighty kilos."_ The adequate injector was on her left side, but she had to immobilize him long enough to use it. "Getoff! I'll kill you!" The man snarled and struggled to escape the hold, attempting to buck Naoto off, but the agent already had the chance she needed. She struck the syringe loaded with tranquilizer on his thigh and began counting the time for it to kick in. "Shit! Did you fuckin' jab me?!" The kicking alpha was getting sluggish as his body was turning slack. "Shitty hyena…!" The struggle ceased with the onset of sedation.

Naoto winced once the adrenaline ran out, the killer had managed to bruise her, her side and limbs were getting tender. But the sedative wouldn't last long, so she cuffed him to a pole and called the nearest police station. "This is Shirogane. I caught the killer. Send a car ASAP." She relayed the address while watching the man for signs of wakefulness. _"I'll have to check for cracked ribs, he hit like a truck…"_ At least it was one more criminal off the streets, unable to harm innocents. _"And it's good that he didn't go after a Shikabane member, or he'd be dead before the week ended."_

She relaxed a little once a patrol car pulled up. "Wowza! You wrecked him!" The officers were queasy when they saw some teeth littering the curb. Naoto huffed as she patted her hands clean on her clothes. "Pick those and take him to the hospital. Alpha males almost always end with this kind of _-er-_ mess." And a fucking mess it was, with the blood smears and the limp body propped against a light pole. "Hellhound, indeed." Naoto dismissed the fearful whisperings, used to them by now. "May I be excused?"

* * *

As the day of the event approached, Kirio had asked a few more questions to Mikumo about her plan, hoping that the singer would take the bait. The manager had attempted a second time to talk about matching with a single alpha with Rise to get an idea of how she'd react. But the singer had gotten annoyed with the prodding and slammed shut that venue. "Don't kid around! The last time you tried to matchmake, you thought that Aizawa was an alpha, but you were way off."

In the meanwhile, Rise was down in the dumps, the manager had taken away the alpha's tie and doubled up on her watchfulness. The blonde had gotten to the point of chaperoning her during the wedding, ushering her out once the ceremony was over. _"Goddamn four-eyes, I just want some spice in my life."_ She had no time to relax until the masquerade. Her nights were plagued with dreams about the alpha, she was itching to meet the stripper again, Kirio's objections be damned. _"I hope she will relax a bit next year."_

Rise hadn't looked forward to the New Year's Masquerade. Luckily, she only had this event to attend for the next few weeks. She adjusted the mask, feeling like a caged lynx exposed to the entertainment of others. After exchanging pleasantries with some important people her manager had focused on, she picked a champagne glass to avoid getting chatted up and pretend to be too drunk for a coherent conversation. Rise then settled for people-watching, it was interesting to see the attempts to guess people's identities without lifting the covers.

The blue had drawn her eyes like a magnet, the mask and clothes were familiar. Rise sang internally at her stroke of luck, having spotted Azure almost immediately. Plus, her watchdog manager was currently preoccupied and distracted by her prideful mate. _"I'm still amazed she chose an alpha that territorial..."_ And who taught her to use a riding crop, phantom swats still haunted Rise, leftovers from some past indiscretions. Like her lynx facade, she stalked her quarry, following her from a distance while taking note of how she seemed to be searching for someone.

Although, she did struggle to pick the alpha's scent among the crowd. The scent of incense and coffee with a metallic edge was unique. _"I do wonder how she entered..."_ Was she hired to be arm candy? Or was she more than a simple stripper? Maybe she was seeking her mate? _"Only one way to find out."_ The idea of the alpha already having a mate twisted her insides into knots. _"Wait, I don't recall seeing mating bites."_ The alpha lacked the telltale scars in the usual places. _"I still have a chance... Probably."_

* * *

The detective wondered if the actress had come for the event and whether the woman would recognize the mask. _"Mikumo, this plan better work."_ She felt somewhat misplaced, despite the appropriate outfit and her relative fame. Naoto couldn't back off anymore, so she stepped forward and greeted those who recognized her. To her fortune, there were some people she knew, most being judges and prosecutors. _"Wait, if Karuma's mate is here, Kujikawa must be as well."_ The hint of azaleas by the marble statues incited the detective to search for the brunette singer, but the vixen had eluded her sight. _"Shoot..."_ She scanned the crowd after her goal, unaware of her watcher. _"Grandfather will get annoying if I fail to find her..."_

When Naoto found the Chief Prosecutor, he waved for her to come closer. "Mikumo told me to leave some supplies in the car trunk, just in case. I know you have a copy of the key." He wasn't mingling much and preferred to stay seated, his worrywart tendencies would make him too fidgety to be walking around. Once Naoto left, Reiji thought about his mate with knitted brows, he could picture her sly smile. "Just looking out for my junior. She is interested in someone. I simply nudged her to act on it." The prosecutor rubbed his forehead. _"Even a broken leg can't keep you from meddling..."_

When Naoto finally sighted her target, there was an underlying tension, it was as if she were the prey. The detective stalked the singer with caution to not alert the security posted and watching the event with hawk eyes. When they entered the gardens, Naoto lost her among some of the thickets. The detective tried to get the track, but the wind had scattered the trail. She wandered until she got pushed against one of the decorative pillars, Rise had ambushed her.

The woman checked her face once Naoto showed no signs of resistance. "Can I get your scent?" Naoto nodded and leaned her head back, granting access to her neck. Once she breathed in, her pupils had dilated, resembling a lynx who just caught the track of its prey. "It's truly you, how nice." The woman hummed happily when she confirmed the scent. "Hn, let's find a seat." Naoto was towed along by the woman using her necktie like a leash until they located a bench.

Thankfully for both the weather wasn't too cold, the snow was late to fall, a slight breeze messed with their hair as Rise faced the alpha. "I wanted to meet you again." The feeling was mutual. "Let me tell you something interesting." She forced the alpha to sit closer, leaning close to her ear. "You've been driving me crazy." Naoto clenched her hands at the lustful undertone. "I'm flattered." The bright lamps allowed the singer to see the deep blue eyes clearly, but she wanted to see everything.

"Can I remove it?" Rise fingered the edge of the mask, waiting for permission. "Only if I can take yours." The omega smiled at the request. "Go ahead."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First foray in ABO and last fic published in 2019. Full smut will be in the next chapter.


	2. Getting Together

Of all things she had been expecting, to have Azure be Shirogane Naoto wasn't among them. "Why were you in that club?" Rise watched as her face turned pink, then bright red, it was interesting to see the stoic detective get flustered. "It was an undercover job..." The singer could see that getting more details would be like pulling teeth. "Can I ask why you came to this event? I don't think you attended even once until now."

Naoto fiddled with her bangs, missing her hat. "I came to find you. A friend of mine said she made arrangements with your manager. Didn't she tell you anything?" Rise wondered why she was mentioning Kirio until the penny dropped. _"She talked about finding me a match... So Shirogane was the one she was talking about!"_ Naoto saw her grimace. "Kujikawa... are you okay?" Rise felt regretful when she thought about what she told her manager. "What's the matter?" Naoto got worried at the sour expression.

"I'm an idiot... I should have taken that offer." The detective tilted her head, lacking information to understand what was bothering her. "Well, I told my manager I was feeling lonely... so she suggested matchmaking." She was beating herself for her prejudice. If she had given it a chance, they could have come to the party as an official couple. "You didn't know better." Naoto wanted to calm her down, picking the sting of unease. "We still can leave together."

The alpha had said it casually, undoing the insecurity plaguing her. _"She's right."_ The omega gave into her impulse and tugged the tie, bringing Naoto in for a kiss. The detective was startled by the sudden gesture at first, then she eased into the kiss and followed Rise's lead. Sadly, they had to part for air, both blushing from the cold and breathing heavily. _"It's a good thing that paparazzi are forbidden here."_ The pair were getting affected by the mutual attraction, feeling fire and sparks under their skins.

Rise was getting excited for what could come from this, the detective was more passionate than her behavior indicated, and she knew what was under the pristine suit. "... Wow." Seeing how the detective was shuffling awkwardly as if adjusting something, Rise took a snap decision. "Look, I want to see if we can have something more... permanent." Naoto felt a spark cross her body at the implication, desiring the same. "But right now I'm so horny..."

Rise pulled her closer, letting the detective scent her arousal, the spice and cinnamon were ripping at her restraint. "Do you want to fuck me, Azure?" Naoto held her waist, the shaky grip betraying her excitement. "... Yes."

* * *

Kamiya had searched for Rise to ensure she didn't get herself in trouble, and her mate was following, just in case. "There she is." The manager frowned a little and squinted to identify the one sitting by the singer. "So that's why Ichijou was so chipper." The blonde turned to Karuma. "You know that person?" "She's a detective. Fear not, if the fool tarnishes her reputation, I shall personally deliver the punishment." Kamiya figured that it was the suitor she heard about. "Let's leave them be."

Naoto had felt a chill unrelated to the cold weather, it was like she just escaped a death blow. "We can call a cab. But the traffic may be an issue..." Rise was about to pick her phone, but Naoto said she had a ride. "Come with me." The gaudy red car had surprised her, she hadn't pegged Naoto as the type to have one. "I came on a motorcycle. I just need to get something in the trunk." Besides, Mitsurugi would dock her salary down to zilch if she got even a minuscule scratch on the paint.

Mikumo had her mate keep a change of clothes for Rise in his car, he could take the discarded dress to Kamiya once he left the event. "Is this friend of yours some super-spy?" Rise was surprised and a little creeped out, as the jeans and jacket came straight from her wardrobe, having changed off the ball dress in the backseat. "Something like that. And she knows your manager." That was better than the stalker alternative.

Naoto offered a helmet and asked for her address. When the singer told her, Naoto frowned. "I see... That's quite far." Rise pouted. "Is your place closer?" The detective nodded as the singer took a seat behind her. "Then it's settled. I can't wait too long." Rise held on her midsection, but Naoto squeaked at the sneaky grab. "Mind your hands, I need to focus on the road." She giggled at the annoyed tone. "Sorry~ Couldn't resist you."

* * *

Naoto had barely locked the door when Rise pounced, pressing the detective to the wall, kissing her while undoing the suit's buttons and taking off the tie. Clothing was dropped haphazardly on the floor, leaving them only with the shirts and underwear. _"How does she hide these buff arms?"_ While the singer wasn't into beefcakes, she couldn't deny that the muscles she was feeling up were making her mad with lust. "You're packing a lot~" Naoto got excited with the touch on bare skin and the leg rubbing on her groin. "Need it for arrests."

The tangy arousal spurned them into the bedroom, neither could resist much longer. Rise was a little surprised to see the array of blankets and pillows instead of a simple bed. _"A nester?"_ She had heard that alphas with this kind of instinct made for good lovers, something about caring more about their partners. _"Jackpot~"_ Her type and untapped passion, all in a sexy package. "Stop stalling and let's get to it!" She pushed Naoto down and landed on top. "Oof- Be careful... ow." At the pained grunt, Rise lifted the shirt's hem and saw the purple and yellow blemishes along the ribs. "You're bruised..."

"It's from an arrest, alphas like to fight back." She got intrigued, the majority of alphas, male and female alike, were larger than Naoto. So if she could beat them in a fight... "At least you won, right?" "Yes, but he might be missing a few teeth." Her instincts were thrilled at the info, this alpha was strong~ "Then you deserve a reward." Once she shucked off Naoto's shirt and boxers, the omega began grinding on the hardness, drawing out some gasps.

Naoto's eyes had darkened with lust when Rise briefly got up to take off the bra and panties, the scent of arousal was prodding at her baser instincts. The singer felt flattered by the hunger she had stoked in the detective, the metal in her scent had spiked up. Naoto could feel the slick trickling down, getting hornier by the second. "Are you only going to watch?" Rise reached down and began masturbating to coax out more slick, feeling as the cock grew harder and Naoto gripped the sheets. "Can you see how wet you make me?"

A growl rang in the air and she found herself on her back. Rise moaned loudly, clutching a pillow as Naoto began nipping her neck and replaced her fingers. _"So she's a beast in the sheets~"_ The detective wandered lower, laving at her breasts and pressing on her clit. Rise writhed from the pleasure, almost screaming when Naoto dove to get a taste, clamping her legs on her lover. _"How the fuck is she still single?!"_ But not anymore, if Rise had a say on it.

She clutched blue hair, not allowing Naoto to move away. "Kh- I-I need more-!" The tangy slick had undone any restraint the detective might have. Naoto was preparing her, slowly adding more fingers in the tight heat. "A-almost there-!" Rise was tensing up, feeling the sparks coursing her body multiply until she was on edge. _"I want to see her come."_ Naoto pressed her tongue on the clit and rubbed her digits on a spot that had Rise squeal earlier. "Fuck yes! C-coming-!" The detective endured the squeeze between her thighs until she fell slack, heaving while trying to recover her wits.

Naoto used the time to grab a condom. "Hot damn... Felt like I'd die..." Rise had pulled her into a fiery kiss when she returned to the bedding. "Bad alpha, I wanted to come on your cock." The detective sported a teasing smirk. "Already spent?" The singer flipped their positions, straddling her. "Not even close." Rise held the dick and lined up to take it in. "I hope you aren't a two-pump chump." She smirked at the tensed jaw and lowered her hips, supporting herself on Naoto's stomach.

"Hm~ You're thick... Ah, it feels so good~" Naoto shuddered when Rise clenched purposefully, biting back a growl and grabbing her legs. "Why did you make me stop?" Rise felt her blood boil under the intense look. "Do that again... And I might lose control..." The singer smiled, that's exactly what she desired. "Do what...?" The alpha let out a strangled moan. "You... Fuh... fine." The omega was on her back again, a few pillows bunched under her hips, Naoto was rutting her hard.

Rise dug her heels on Naoto's back and pulled her for more kisses, not minding the sting of short nails on her hips. "Fuck yes! D-Don't hold back!" A pleased hum and stronger thrusts followed the request. "You- feel good- so tight-!" Naoto began sucking and nipping any skin she could reach and slid one hand up to Rise's breast. She grazed the skin with her canines and nails, leaving red marks. "Yes! There, ah!" Naoto paid attention to her moans to figure her sweet spots.

What had started as sparks of attraction was now a wildfire of lust. "Hmm~ Nice alpha~!" The mixed scents of sweat and sex only served to stoke them on, chasing after their releases. "Mm, h-harder!" Rise held onto Naoto, clawing at her back and biting her shoulder to stifle cries of pleasure. "Are you- close?" Naoto heard a muffled groan and felt the bite relax a little. "Tell me, or I'll stop." Rise hissed, it couldn't end when she was so close!

Naoto was startled by the iron grip on her neck and the legs tightening around her. "Do that and you'll regret it." The raw desire in her voice was enough incentive. "Got it." Rise screamed when Naoto's dick rubbed on a sweet spot, adding to the scratches on her back. "I- I'm close-" Naoto moved one hand to rub at her clit, sensing that she was about to hit her own limit. The detective grunted when she came, grinding their bodies together to draw out more pleasure.

Rise was loving the way her lover acted. Strong arms around her waist assured that they wouldn't separate. The lovers rode the high from their releases. The detective got drunk in the scent of her pair, burying her nose in sweaty hair, the spice gave place to something sweet. _"It's truly akin to a drug..."_ If she recalled it right, it was the scent of a satisfied omega. She didn't mind getting addicted to it.

After discarding the condom, Naoto got pulled into a hug. "This was a great way to end the year, right?" Rise smiled at the silent chuckle and traced the alpha's chin. "I'm glad we could meet." _"I didn't expect this, though."_ She purred happily when Naoto leaned into her touch, it assured her that she wasn't the only to sense the connection. "Tired?" The glaze and drooping lids belied the truth. The detective reached for one of the blankets and pulled Rise closer.

The new couple laid on the nest, the omega snuggled atop the alpha. Then Rise felt a low rumble under her. _"How cute, Naoto-kun is purring~"_ Now that they were together, she wasn't letting go of the alpha. She intended to become Naoto's mate, already desiring a mark on her neck, too bad that Kirio would have a fit if it happened too soon. Rise adjusted the covers before falling asleep, lulled by heartbeats.

* * *

A pleasant smell tickled Naoto's senses, dashing away her sleepiness. _"Hm...? Warm..."_ She struggled to open her eyes, looking down at a brown blur and recalling what happened last night. _"What time is it...? Nine..."_ A few minutes later, she felt Rise's breathing shift as the woman nuzzled her neck. "Good morning. Did you sleep well?" It took a while for the singer to wake up fully. "... Best night in a while." She ran her fingers through blue hair, enjoying the warmth.

Rise blushed when she picked their mixed scents, it made her feel at home. _"I have to convince her."_ She'd give her manager some excuse to get a weekend off, then she'd invite Naoto and they'd fuck in every room in her apartment. "We need a bath." Naoto got up and pointed out where was the bathroom. "Don't wanna get up. The nest smells nice." The omega was sprawled on the pillows like a basking feline. The detective got a doubtful frown. "I smell good?"

"Are you calling me a liar?" Naoto waved her hands in a placating manner. "In my defense, my odor was described along the lines of sunbaked roadkill several times. And I'd get pointed to the showers." Rise couldn't help the amused giggle as the deadpan tone somehow made it sound funny. "Fine, but only if you carry me." She was just teasing, but Naoto picked her up easily in bridal style. _"Damn, this feels embarrassing and nice at the same time..."_

The couple checked the results of last night: Rise's hips and chest were marked by reddened welts and Naoto's back looked like a scratching post, plus teeth marks on her shoulder. Rise was a bit stiff, Naoto had fucked her hard, but it would go away in time. She cringed when she saw what she did to the detective, making a mental note to trim her nails. _"She could have told me."_ Thankfully the skin wasn't broken, but Naoto had hissed a little when she touched the welts. "I don't mind the scratches. I've endured worse."

As they washed their bodies, Rise noticed that Naoto was stealing glances and shifting away from her. "Getting shy?" The detective jolted at the sudden call as the singer got between her legs. "Rise?" She flinched when the omega gave her member a slow lick from base to head. "Let me _help_ you? I can feel that you're _tense_." Naoto was unable to give a coherent reply, Rise was using her breasts and sucking the head. The singer felt smug at how the alpha was turning into a horny mess because of her.

The feeling of soft skin, light touches teasing her inner thighs, Naoto was going crazy from the combined sensations. _"Won't last long...!"_ And the tangy scent coming from her lover wasn't helping her self-control. She let out a harsh breath when she came, Rise didn't let a single drop spill and stroked the shaft to get all of it. "Fuck..." So the gentleman knew to swear. She got curious and wanted to discover everything the detective hid under the mask.

Naoto shook off the fog and pushed Rise on the tiles, the smell of slicked arousal had undone her restraint. Naoto teased her clit and left several hickeys, feeling the increasing wetness. "You like this?" The detective smirked at how wet she was and made her get on fours, half-hard and raring to go. "Already?" Rise was surprised that she was ready so soon, but she wasn't complaining. "Ah, need the-" She reached back and sunk her nails in Naoto's leg. "Go ahead, my heats fall in April and October."

"Good to know." The slick eased her entry as she pinned Rise's wrists to the floor and drove into her. The omega moaned loudly, enjoying the penetration and the way she was being stretched. "Yes! Harder!" Naoto growled when she clenched her muscles, thrusting with added vigor. The alpha was holding back from biting, settling for raking nails down her sides and hips to leave marks. The woman was like a vixen in heat, moaning freely and encouraging Naoto to keep going.

The sting of a bite on her shoulder, although not a bonding one, fanned the fire in the omega. "I'm c-close!" She reached back and held Naoto's hair, not letting her retreat. "Come on, let's finish together...!" She felt the growl and the nails sinking deeper in her skin, crooning with delight. "S-So good-!" Naoto went rigid as she came, followed closely by Rise as she voiced her release. "Damn, we'll need another bath..." The amused chuckle earned Naoto a light pinch.

Once they recovered enough and finished the bath, both entered the bathtub for a soak. The omega leaned back on the alpha, crooning with pleasure. The pair was relishing in the warm water, feeling the tension get washed away. Rise enjoyed the hold around her waist, feeling safe and sated. _"We got to have a go during my heat."_ How wild could Naoto get during a rut?

* * *

The Detective's Office had an early morning, some people hated to ring up at goddarned six in the morning and the coffee maker was a totem for wakefulness. Mikumo had a pounding migraine from the medicines she had to take for her bad leg, one worsened by the gossipy hens milling about in the office. "What got you lot in a row, eh? Ouch-" She hissed in pain and held her cast, she had banged it on the desk. One patrol officer approached her sheepishly, holding a smartphone with some tabloid app open.

"Gimme that, Harabai." Green eyes skipped a load of tripe about the Masquerade until she spotted a photo of Rise getting on a familiar motorbike, though the pilot couldn't be identified. "We think that it's Shirogane. She did attend, right?" Mikumo plastered a bright smile on her face and returned the phone. "You lot, let me tell you one thing." She got up and banged her cane on her desk, getting the spotlight. "Keep your mouths zipped until Naocchi returns, 'kay?"

Then she donned a stern glare. "If I hear about any rumors starting from one of you urchins, prepare your ass." She cracked her knuckles for good measure, pleased at the fearful shivers. "Do we have an agreement?" "Roger that!" Although she figured that Naoto would fuel the gossip mill by just being her socially clueless self. _"Did they hit it off? It would be nice if they became a couple for realsies."_ And Mikumo'd get bragging rights about her matchmaking skills.

A couple of hours later, some of the younger officers began sharing tweets with the entire office. Some people had recognized the singer when she was out on a date with a certain detective. "Our Naoto was seen on the street with Kujikawa!" Nobody in this place would pass up the chance to tease her. "Hoo, Shirogane reeled in a big fish~" They hadn't gotten such good gossip fodder since the huge fight between Karuma and Niijima.

"What about throwing a little party?" The raven shrugged. "Go wild, boys. Her given downtime lasts an entire week." There was a chorus of people pitching in about wanting to participate, some threw in names of bars while others suggested polling some money for some drinks. _"The kid's all grown up, eh?"_ Mikumo watched it with amusement, her junior had gone from a shunned tyke to a valued colleague. _"Good for you, Naoto."_

* * *

Naoto told her to look into the dresser and drawers for something, as they were close in size, unwilling to owe another favor to Mikumo. _"This is a level above wearing the boyfriend's T-shirt."_ Rise found a pair of gray leggings and a blue sweater with silver butterflies embroidered on the front. _"Naoto's scent~"_ She wondered if she could _borrow_ these longer. While Rise's thoughts wandered, she remembered one thing that she forgot to do.

"Ah! I have to call my manager!" Rise scrambled after her phone, hoping that Kirio wouldn't be too mad. "Uh... Hello...?" **{Are you with Shirogane? I saw you together at the ball.}** So they hadn't been as sneaky as she wished. "Yeah, I'm at her place." She heard a hum and the shuffling of some papers. **{Considering how you sound content, I'll give you the week to acquaintance further with Shirogane.}** The manager was after the goal of keeping Rise away from lover scandals, and the detective should keep the singer entertained enough.

Rise was stunned for a few moments once Kirio ended the call. "Haah... that was way too easy..." The singer then wondered who had arranged for them to meet, asking Naoto as she checked the message backlog. "It was Ichijou Mikumo, a senior detective in my precinct. She likes to meddle with people's lives." Naoto sighed, as these meddlings usually led to annoyances. "But to be honest, I'm glad she did, this time. I wouldn't have met you, otherwise." Rise hummed happily and hugged her neck.

"So we both got a week off. Let's use the time to know each other." Megure hoped that the extra days would let Naoto blow off the steam from getting shoehorned in that mission. Rise was about to suggest something when her stomach growled. "There's a café close by. We can get something there." "Is it good?" Naoto asked if she was okay with curry smell in the morning. "Excuse me? A curry café?" "It's sort of... a quirk from management. But they did expand the menu a few months ago." "Well, it won't hurt to check a new place."

LeBlanc had emptied some once the morning rush waned, granting a break to the workers. The elder alpha raised his eyes from the newspaper and spotted blue hair from outside. "Yo, boy. It's your detective." The manager teased one of the waiters, nudging him forward. "She isn't mine." The knowing smirk made him huff before he schooled his face and picked the menu. The young omega smoothed his apron before approaching the table, wondering who was the stranger by Shirogane.

 _"A new friend?"_ It wasn't uncommon to see Naoto showing the place to her acquaintances, she even got them some regulars. The brunette looked familiar, but he shook off the feeling to do his job. "The usual?" "Just the coffee and rolls." Rise watched the omega waiter, narrowing her eyes at the attention he gave Naoto. "And what will you order?" The singer went with a sweet blend and a brownie. When he went to prepare their orders, she got up and sat by the detective.

Rise leaned her weigh on the Naoto, using her scent to calm down. "What's the matter?" Naoto scooted back in the booth to give her space. "I just want to be close." Rise waited until the male was close enough to kiss Naoto. She smirked inwardly at the clattering from her rival. "Y-Your orders." The cups were hastily placed down. The omegas traded glares for instants, with him turning away first. "Hm~ This is great, I'll remember this place."

Then Rise voiced one question that was nagging her. "Why were you single?" The detective scratched her neck, it was a slightly sore spot. "Hn, the ones I tried to date either got jealous of my job, stated I was heartless-" Rise quirked a brow in disbelief. "-tried to make me stop seeing my omega friends or they said I was too rough." Then Naoto noticed one thing. "... Do you want to date?" The annoyed pout made her scramble to explain herself. "Sorry, I didn't have many expectations... none, to be honest." Rise shrugged. "No worries, let's build this from the ground up."

The couple settled in a casual chat about their lives, checking how compatible their schedules were. They finished breakfast and headed for a park. As they passed people on the curb, Naoto glanced at Rise. "Were you jealous?" She jolted in surprise. "So you noticed." The singer took hold of the detective's arm. "As long as you don't go overboard, you can do as you wish." Naoto had seen some serious blowups caused by Casanova colleagues. "I won't do anything if they stick to looking only, I don't share."

* * *

Rise entered her apartment, about to relax until she saw her manager waiting for her. "Tell me, do you intend to pursue a relationship with Shirogane?" Kirio adjusted her glasses, depending on the answer, she'd have some issues to hammer down. Rise admitted that she liked the detective, fully intending to bond with Naoto. "Very well. And I suppose you will want to spend your heat with her?" The singer blushed, she did think about it, but to have Kirio suggest it so bluntly... "We didn't talk about that yet."

The blonde could pick the mixed scents, those two probably were like rabbits during the week. _"Who'd guess she liked that kind of alpha?"_ When the singer took off the sweater, she heard a gasp from her manager. "... Did you get jumped by a werewolf?" And there went another pair of glasses, Rise briefly wondered about the replacement costs. "Ah... She went a little... overboard?" The manager got a case of vapors when she spotted the mess of hickeys and scratches.

"I'll shift some assignments, can't have the gossipers see you in that state..." The blonde had a weary gaze aimed at the singer. "Got it, thanks." The manager closed her planner and picked the broken spectacles. "Do warn me if you plan on meeting her in the future. At least you didn't run off with a randy lech." The singer turned her face away, Kamiya had _no_ idea of how much passion the detective hid under her stoicism. "I'll deal with the media." The tired tone made Rise feel bad for her manager.

* * *

As Naoto entered the office, every set of eyes were trained on her, even the janitor was staring. "Uh... Did something happen before I arrived?" Alert rang in her ears when Mikumo got up and approached her, eyes narrowed like a suspicious alley cat. "Wow, you're ripe with the stench of omega." Snickers began arising as the detective recoiled away from the senior. "Ah?! I made sure to use deodorant-" The uproar from the onlookers made Naoto's face turn red with embarrassment.

"Idiot, you gave yourself out! There's no scent for me to pick, stu~pid~!" Then Mikumo detonated a party popper, startling Naoto. "What the hell?!" The alpha hissed out at her senior, removing the confetti tangled on her hair. "Congrats on breaking your vow of celibacy." The renewed laughter and the smugness were irritating. The younger detective had to hold back from decking the grin off. "Are you drunk? I never made such a ludicrous vow!" The skeptical sideglances ticked off Naoto.

"Who's the unlucky omega?" "Did you get to third base?" "Do they have a hot sibling?" The alpha stomped her foot and glared at the gossipy hens. "Go do something productive instead of discussing my love life!" Mikumo tried to go for a lighthearted back slap, but the pained groan told her something was up. "Yo, did you shag a vampire?" The senior detective had pulled the collar enough to see teeth marks. "I'll get you for this..." Everybody had heard the question, now she wouldn't ever live this down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be set in Inaba.


	3. Heat Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy, my fellow degenerates!

A shot echoed in the mountain, making birds fly away with a start. A pained bray was the cue for the dog to go and crush the deer's windpipe, shortening its suffering. "Yosh, that one got lots of meat." "Missile, come back." Naoto recalled the dog before it fell to the temptation of sneaking bites. "Set up the gear." "Yes, boss." Mikumo had used some of her credits to have her junior come along, as none of her other colleagues were used to hunting or butchering.

They didn't hunt only deers, having gone for boars and hares as well. "Couldn't they have hired a professional?" Mikumo shrugged at the inquiry, perhaps the farmers didn't trust outsiders. "I got a vote of trust because of my local family." The older detective had received the request from one of her relatives, Ichijou Kou, to aid the farmer's plight with critters savaging their crops. "Just one more round and we'll be set." It was close to dusk, so they had to hurry up and pack up.

Naoto huffed tiredly as she loaded the last boar on the pick-up for the farmers to process, today was a little weak with the alert levels in the wildlife. "Again, just hold on until tomorrow, 'kay?" Mikumo was checking her shotgun and rifle for any issues. "... hn." Naoto was missing her omega, terribly so. By now, thanks to the thorough baths required to get off the bloody stench, Naoto had no more traces of Rise's scent. She smelled unclaimed, which irritated her to no end.

"Don't pout on me, I also miss Reiji." She was silent while she plucked off the twigs and leaves stuck to Missile's fur and brushed off the dirt. "Couldn't you have hunted without a dog?" Mikumo huffed at the question. "Would take too long." Naoto clicked her tongue. "Lazybones." "Shove it."

* * *

The farmers had insisted to pay for a few rounds of drinks for the hunters who had come for their aid, Mikumo and Naoto had been culling the boar and deer population, saving their crops and getting meat in a single blow. "Ichijou, thanks for listening to our request." The woman shook her head, she was simply doing a service. And she only dragged Naoto along because of her good tracking dog. "We're about to hit the quota that can be hunted this season, so we'll be heading back soon."

The farmer sighed, mourning the impending loss of two splendid alphas. "Dearie me, if only the youngsters were interested in hunting..." Too bad that the pampered youths acted like pansies when faced with butchering an animal. "What's the issue with some blood, eh? It's not as if their beef didn't bleed either!" Oh well, perhaps one of their locals could entice the younger alpha into settling down in Inaba, she didn't seem taken.

Naoto was replying to some inquiries about how she had trained her hunting dog when an older male nudged her shoulder, grinning and motioning for her to look behind them. "Hey, that omega got his eye on ya. He's a nice lad." Naoto glanced back, seeing a tall man flinch and look away. _"What a pain in the back..."_ She didn't have to bother with such irritations back home. _"Tomorrow, and not a day more."_ She'd hop on the earliest tram to get Missile back to Gramps, then she'd go straight back to Tokyo.

The table chattered over the bashful omega in their ranks. "Come on, pal, flaunt that tight ass, alphas love sexy and confident omegas." Kanji was starstruck by the hunter, wondering if this was how falling in love felt like. "I dunno, she looks annoyed..." She had a magnificent scent, was undaunted by his height and looked like a good person. "Dude, just go say hello. They're going back to their city soon." His friends were clapping his back in encouragement.

 _"Doesn't look like she has a scar."_ He had peeked at her neck, feeling confidence welling up (or was that the alcohol?), he'd show her that he could be a good mate. "T-Tomorrow! I'll find her tomorrow!" Pity that her dog loathed his guts, having snapped at his hand when he tried to pet it yesterday. "Well, Rise's coming tomorrow too. So, if you fail, we can distract you by teasing her about those rumors." Unknown to them, one person had overheard, grinning while tracing a plan. 

* * *

Rise had come to Inaba to pay a visit to her friends and family, having heard of some roving hunters in the area. She hadn't gotten the chance to ask details about it, and the pair had gone to the mountains early. _"Naoto did mention that she enjoys it."_ Rise was spending the afternoon walking through one of the parks. _"I should go home soon, or I might-"_ A hot flash surged through her body and she felt horny. _"I thought I had more time... Goddamn heat!"_

Rise sat down on the bench, she was heaving and sweating despite the chill. _"Should I call Yukiko...?"_ Just when she picked the phone- "Awoof-woo!" She heard a weird yodeling mixed with howls coming her way. "Hey Missile! Stop tugging!" That was a familiar voice, one that sent a chill down her spine and made her quiver with anticipation. A red Akita towed along its owner, having dragged her here. "Seriously...! Hn, Rise...?!"

Naoto was looking a bit ragged from dealing with the energetic dog, but she shook it off the instant she caught the scent of heat. "Hey, Naoto. What a nice coincidence." Rise tried to play it cool, but her body had other ideas, getting warmer and kicking the pheromones into overdrive to entice the alpha. Naoto struggled to resist the pull of instincts until she took some kind of gum, grimacing something fierce. "I... I'll help you back home." The singer sighed, so damn considerate despite wanting the same as her.

"Ever the gentleman. But I want to spend this heat with you." The omega stared at the alpha, almost daring her to refuse. "Are you sure? I might bite-" The dog got tired of the pussyfooting and yanked Naoto close enough for Rise to hold her wrist. "I trust you. Besides, I got an IUD." Naoto gulped. "Kh... Well, just let me make a call." Rise watched as she almost dropped the phone in her haste. "Mikumo, I found Rise... You knew she was here?! Ahem, I'll ask one thing." Naoto wondered how she'd react.

 **{Shoot.}** Better be blunt and honest. "I'll need you to stay away from the house for the next few days." A long silence followed the request. **{Run that by me again, are you kicking me outta MY home?}** Naoto huffed, sensing the indignation. "Consider this as payback for dragging me along." The speaker rang with a grumbling. **{Fine, I'll crash at my cousin's, just don't break anything.}** Naoto was about to end the call- **{Hold the phone, 'a few days', is it heat s-}** Naoto growled. "If you gossip about this, I'll sic Gramps and Uncle on you." **{I won't~★ Have GOOD days, buddy!}** Mikumo ended the call with a cheery cackle.

"So that's why she told me to return earlier... Let's go?" With that issue resolved, Naoto offered a hand to Rise, who wrapped one arm around her girlfriend, supporting herself on the alpha. "I didn't know you had a dog." Rise admired the pristine fur and sturdy paws, this was a well-cared animal. "He belongs to my grandfather." That made sense, that apartment would have been too small for him. "So, Missile? What kind of name is that?"

The idle chatter helped distract her from what would happen once they got to the house. "Not my fault, he chose that name." Rise giggled a little from disbelief. "How so?" Naoto didn't fault her amusement, it was a nice anecdote to share. "While at the breeder, my grandfather made an offhand comment of how the pups were like furry missiles, and this one came straight to him. He only answers to 'Missile'." As if to back those words, the dog looked at them, tilting his head.

"And I think he memorized your scent." How else would he know to lead Naoto straight to Rise? "What a hard worker." Missile snorted, preening under the praise, there was no doubt he'd know the scent of his master's mate, she had been covered with the omega's scent until the hunts overpowered it. 

* * *

The dog went to the back garden, gnawing at the boar forelegs given to him while the humans went upstairs to mate. He preferred this nice smelling omega than the male who had tried to pet him the other day, at least she didn't try to treat him like some common lapdog. As if he'd let any peasant rabble get close to his masters, he was a well-bred Akita and would do his job properly. He had pride as a hunting dog, it was no easy feat for non-Shiroganes to get his trust.

Naoto had dragged out a futon, pillows, and the blankets she had used, not-quite arranging them into an improvised nest. The second the blinds were closed, they began undressing. "Pfft-!" Rise was too late to hold back the snicker, her straight-laced and stony-faced alpha was wearing rainbow pawprint boxers. "It's so cute~" The detective got red in an instant, making the giggles turn into laughs, a flustered Naoto was so endearing that Rise couldn't resist teasing her further. "I like it. I think I'll buy more like these for you."

The mirth gave way for arousal, the heat was surging back. They were excited about this new step in their relationship. The floral scent was gone, replaced by savory spice and anise. It tugged at something usually hidden deep within Naoto, snapping every one of the shackles placed by social mores. The heat had triggered her rut, focusing her thoughts into getting the omega pregnant. Rise purred when she was pushed down on the nest, giddy anticipation building up.

"Hey, Naoto, like what you see?" The detective only had eyes for her, focused on the impending mating session. Already at half-mast, she crowded her lover against the soft pillows. "I do. You're stunning." Rise was getting increasingly excited, the budding rut had made the alpha smell like mugwort and green tea with a coppery edge, the usually calming scent was now making her heart race. The air was heavy with their combined musks.

They kissed without rush, seeking to show their mate how much love they held for the other. They were blushing from the heat, a fleeting trail of saliva linked them when Rise pulled back, diving to nip at Naoto's jaw. The detective traced her neck with slow licks, biting softly. "Hm- It tickles there." Naoto tasted the sweat, grinding her canines on soft skin, teasing her lover with the idea of a visible mark. Only the fear of a certain whip user held back the alpha.

Rise shivered when she felt her alpha knead her breasts, paying attention to her nipples and sucking until she left hickeys. Naoto groaned, the heat made Rise even more pliant for sex, the slightest touch was enough to get moans. The omega rubbed her leg on the hardening cock, feeling as it grew and the alpha growled. The sensations seemed to be stronger than usual, their sensitivity was amped up. "Put it in already...!"

Naoto lined her member, feeling the slick trickling out, the scent of her omega was fogging her mind. The detective decided for a slow pace before her rut hit fully, sinking in the heat and listening to the soft noises coming from her mate. "Oh... I missed this..." Rise ran her hands over her alpha's back, enjoying the feel of muscles, nipping at the neck. "Hn, fate was generous today." Naoto took a few seconds to fully appreciate having Rise in her arms.

The dig of heels in her back and the inquisitive look had Naoto feel somewhat sheepish. "Just having my fill, like you like to say." This made Rise giggle and pull her in for a kiss. "It's fine, you dork -ah-!" Naoto huffed at the name and began pumping. "Who's the dork?" Rise had no words as her alpha placed love nips all over her neck and shoulders, basking in the feel. Naoto purred when her omega raked nails on her sides, shivering with pleasure.

"Hmm~ You're hitting so deep~" Rise felt in cloud nine as her mate angled her hips just _so_ to reach her sweet spot. She had discovered that her alpha loved getting bites, taking care to latch on a shoulder and not the neck, despite what her primal side demanded. They had gotten a code of sorts, where the speed or force was dictated by scratches. This time Rise had dug her nails hard and brought them down slowly, her breathing hitching with each thrust.

Naoto frowned, despite pacing herself, she felt her limit closing in fast. _"Must have missed her more than I thought."_ She shifted, making Rise let go of her shoulder. The omega moaned when the alpha sucked on her breasts and teased her clit, writhing under her touch. "Yes, just like that...!" Rise felt her climax wash over her and relaxed under her alpha, listening to the heavier breathing mixed with brief grunts.

The couple was taking a little break to recover their energies, Rise threaded blue hair absently as she heaved, purring softly at the familiar warmth on her. Naoto was nuzzling her lover's neck, feeling comfort after so long away from her mate. Then the alpha felt a hand on her face, looking up with curiosity. The purr became a croon that made her body tingle, the omega was brimming with lust. "Rise?" Naoto got tugged until the singer could whisper in her ear.

"I'm in heat, you're in a rut... Why not show me how wild you can be?" The omega smirked at the shudder above her. The usually cold blue was darkened by desire, Rise wondered how much of the alpha was in control, wanting to rile up her lover. "Don't you want to breed me? Pump me full of your pups?" The detective twitched at the idea, the rut was clouding her mind and her instincts were running wild at the image of Rise cradling a rounded belly. "At your orders."

She had Naoto get up briefly so she could turn on her stomach. "Come take me, alpha~" The invitation was taken with gusto, Naoto sank in one thrust, making the omega howl with pleasure. "Yes, pound me hard!" Rise braced her arms and propped up her hips to take the force, the growls coming from behind made her shiver. "Aah~! So r-rough!" The omega was moaning without shame, she was being railed like the vixen in heat she was. "Alpha~ Knock me up!"

"Mine... Gonna give you pups...!" Naoto looked like a beast, ready to sink her fangs on tender flesh and claim the omega. "Grr... No other alpha will get the chance to see you like this." This time the pace was dictated by the alpha alone, nails sunk into skin anchored Rise on place, impeding her from moving without permission. "So tight and delicious..." Naoto gulped, feeling drool building up at the thought of biting that enticing nape, to stake her claim incontestably.

She shook her head sharply to snap out from that track. _"Can't... not yet..."_ To discharge some of that urge Naoto bit lower, marking the omega's back with reddish indents where her fangs almost broke the skin. Every bite made Rise either moan or clamp down, her omega side was thrilled that the alpha desired to claim her. "Aah-! Make me yours!" Naoto heeded the plea, pumping into the welcoming heat with a force granted by the rut.

Rise was panting, struggling to keep with the fast plowing. There was a winding tension in her that increased with every bolt of pleasure coursing her body. The smell of rutty alpha only served to make her hornier, the omega was blissed out at the idea that she was the one to drive Naoto to this point. She reached one hand down to press on her clit, needing something to get her even closer to the edge, sensing that it was so damn close.

The omega was mewling, almost screaming, with each thrust. "Ngh~ Right there~!" The sharp pain on her shoulder was the last push she needed, keening out her release and digging her nails in the futon. The alpha growled at the contractions milking her shaft, unable to stave off the orgasm, it left her breathless. "W... wow... that was a wild ride..." Naoto tasted blood, her primal side rumbled pleasedly at the punctures, despite them being on the wrong spot. 

* * *

Like on their first day, Naoto carried Rise to the bath. "I hope this doesn't scar." The shoulder wound had stopped bleeding, but cleaning it and putting a patch on it was the ideal procedure. "I wouldn't have minded it." Rise touched it gingerly, it wasn't deep and only stung a little. "Me neither. But I'd rather not get Karuma sicced on me." And depending on how badly Kamiya took it, Naoto might not survive unscathed.

"Naoto, help me?" The alpha had her sit facing away, lathering her back and massaging the tension away. "Ah... You're so good with your hands..." Rise had stopped washing her body, melting under the attention of her alpha. "Are you getting excited? Do you want more?" The husky whisper coupled with a teasing nip made her tremble with expectation. "Y-Yes... Please..." Naoto sat on the floor and pulled the omega on her lap.

She propped Rise's legs apart, making the omega lean back on her. "Your scent makes me crazy..." The alpha nuzzled her neck, getting drunk in the scent of heat and omega, caressing her sides before taking it further. Naoto was going slow, wanting to enjoy the moment before either got taken over by baser needs. Rise gasped when her nipples were pinched, feeling a smirk against her back. "Don't just tease me..."

A hand slid down her side, making her shiver, only to trace circles on her inner thigh. "Naoto...!" "So impatient." The omega squealed when her alpha finally grazed her clit and plunged a finger in, arching against her torturer. Naoto purred at the slick running down her hand, pressing her palm on the clit and working more fingers in. The sweet cries of pleasure sent spikes of desire down her spine. "You're so sensitive."

Rise thrashed in her hold when she ran over a good patch, but a strong arm around the omega kept her still. "I missed you." She sucked on the skin until a hickey surfaced, feeling the need to mark Rise all over, to leave her scent on the omega to repel any alpha who dared think they had a chance. "I love to see you like this..." The fluttering around her fingers and the moans intensified. "Ku- hn~! So close-!" 

She screamed, twitching in Naoto's embrace as her slick dripped on the tiles. She turned around and kissed Naoto, running her hands over flexing muscles. "I love you, my alpha~" "And I love you, dear omega." A relaxed purr filled the air as Rise nuzzled her mate. "I've heard people talk about you..." Naoto wondered what she was thinking. "Hmm... They praised you..." Rise ran a thumb over a knife scar on her bicep. "The omegas I knew wanted you as their mate, but you're mine... Right?"

The detective could sense the edge in her voice, the heat had increased the intensity of her emotions. "They may want me. But I only have eyes for you." The honesty melted her heart, Rise pulled her mate in for more kisses, intent on showering the alpha with all her love. "I'm so lucky to be your girlfriend." Naoto let out a moan when the omega worked on leaving a love bite on her throat.

* * *

A chirpy Mikumo wandered through Junes, window shopping for anything that might catch her interest. She hadn't expected that Rise was right on her heat, that was quite the chance meeting. _"Perhaps I'll need to hire pro cleaners."_ If her first time with Reiji was any indication, the house might end up looking like a warzone. Oh well, she would only know within a few days, no way that she'd confront Naoto in _that_ state.

She saw a tall male wave at her. "H-Hello?" He looked bashful, eyes darting around in search of someone. "Can I help you?" She caught the scent of omega, the man contrasted the stereotype, so he was like Yuugami. "Dunno, but... Uh..." She waited patiently for him to swallow the knot in his throat. "I wanna ask you if you saw Shirogane around?" Oh, damn. Mikumo winced mentally, Naoto had a bit too much alpha charm sometimes.

Mikumo wondered if she could defuse the situation, cracking her head for a solution. But before she could reply, the man shook his head and got fidgety. "Ah, n-nevermind that. It was rude of me! B-Bye!" He apologized for wasting her time and turned around. She looked at the retreating big lug with pity, he had fallen for a taken person. _"I should warn them, once they leave the shack."_

* * *

Rise woke up burning with desire, her thighs were wet from all the slick she was still producing. _"Naoto..."_ She looked at her mate, still asleep. _"Can't wait...!"_ She felt water in her mouth at the bulge under the covers, her alpha might be out cold, but was reacting to the scent of a needy omega. Rise pulled off the blankets, admiring the cock standing at attention. _"I hope she doesn't mind..."_ The musk was making her hungry for a taste.

Naoto loved it when she licked the head and smothered the shaft with her breasts, not being much into deepthroating. Rise let some of her spit dribble down as she licked and sucked the dick, lubing up with her hands before she could use her breasts. _"So good~"_ But the omega craved cum, so she was quick to get to work and receive her treat. The sleeping alpha grunted when she sucked the head, perhaps more stimulus would wake her up.

The singer hummed at the taste of alpha filling her senses, taking pride whenever her mate twitched under her ministrations. _"When are you going to wake up?"_ She pressed her tits together and rubbed the shaft, marveling at the warm hardness. A hard lick on the slit ripped out a growl from Naoto, maybe she only needed a little more encouragement to _get up_. Her ears caught the low rumble that indicated the alpha was close to blowing.

Naoto let out a moan in her sleep when she came, filling the omega's mouth, who swallowed the entire load. Rise smirked when she noticed that her alpha didn't go soft. _"Still hard~ Let's put it to good use~"_ The bitter taste had made her heat flood her body up with lust, she needed a cock in her pussy and a good pounding. _"Good alpha~ knows what her omega needs~"_ Rise gathered some of the slick running down her legs and pumped the dick a few times.

Once she was satisfied, she lined up to take it in, moaning as she got stretched deliciously. The omega purred, she could feel the cock getting thicker, harder, filling her so well. Rise wondered briefly if Naoto was dreaming of screwing her. She rolled her hips, searching an angle to get more pleasure. _"How many rounds until she wakes up?"_ Rise felt impish, wanting to find out the answer and began moving her hips.

Naoto was coming to since the blowjob, the bolts of pleasure and her roused rut didn't let her fall back. _"Feels nice..."_ There was a pressure on her lower body and sparks of pleasure ripped her torpor to shreds. The alpha saw that Rise was already up and using her member to deal with the heat, supporting herself on tight abs. The omega didn't stop when she noticed Naoto was aware, still bouncing on her cock. "Did you sleep _~mn~_ well?"

She was already close, panting heavily and letting out moans every time she dropped down. "Gh...! C-Coming...!" Naoto grunted when she felt Rise clench around her, the spasms of pleasure triggered her release. The omega laid on her alpha, crooning with satisfaction and attempting to recover her breath. "Did you think it was over?" The brunette shivered at the lustful tone, Naoto flipped their places effortlessly. "You wake me up like this... Let me _thank_ you."

Holding her legs under the knees, Naoto had Rise open wide. "Grr... You are so tempting..." Eyes glazed with lust and legs spread for her, her mate was especially alluring as her heated scent sent Naoto's libido through the roof. Her vagina was dripping with slick and some spunk, the rutty alpha felt smug that the omega had used her to get off. Naoto jacked until she was hard enough and slipped back in, placing Rise's legs on her shoulders.

The singer cried and moaned as her alpha thrust in her, facing the wild look that made her insides spark with desire. "You look so hot, all crazy from your rut..." She dug her fingers in Naoto's neck. "I know you can go faster. I want you to pound me and fill me up~" The alpha grunted and adjusted their positions, bracing herself on the futon and holding the omega in a tight grip. "Ready?" Naoto grunted when she felt Rise get tighter on purpose.

"Come on, alpha~" The seductive purr was enough to set her off. "Ah-! Ahn-! Fuck- yes-!" The feral growls made Rise shudder, Naoto had finally snapped and was mounting her like a hellhound. The bites on her neck were almost drawing blood, only a sliver of lucidity kept the detective from making a bonding bite. Both were quite sensitive from the morning sex, so the release came fast, hitting them suddenly.

"Fuck... I can't feel my legs..." Naoto huffed, feeling some pride at how messed up she left Rise, lowering her legs on the mattress gently. "That means I did a good job, right?" As the high ran its course, they kissed deeply. "More than good, my stud~" They cuddled and kissed, having taken off the edge of the heat and rut, they'd rest some then get up to eat something, they would need the energy. Although Missile had to remind his master to fetch the kibble by latching on her wrist before those two returned to the bedroom.

* * *

A few days went by in a haze of sex, anytime either of their cycles flared up, they'd jump their mate to relieve it. Mikumo would drop some food for the couple without them noticing, fucking off from the premises immediately, as a rutting Naoto was sure to be downright murderous towards rival alphas, she had some bad memories to attest to the fact. _"She even broke his leg..."_ She hadn't signed up to getting mauled by a feral alpha, valuing her health.

During one of the downtimes, Naoto was about to watch the news when her mate unceremoniously plopped down on her, forcing the detective to lay down on the sofa. "Do you still need another round?" Rise grumbled under her breath as she adjusted her position. The singer stopped moving and tucked her head under Naoto's chin. "I want to stay like this." The warmth was making them sleepy. "Alright." Soon the couple fell into slumber.

Sensing the lull, Missile ran to the bedroom to get a light blanket, the way Gramps had trained him. He bothered Naoto until she cracked one eye open and grabbed the cloth. Missile watched as the half-asleep alpha threw the covers over herself and the omega. Snorting at a task well done, the dog had no qualms in getting on the sofa, curling up by their feet and far enough not to get kicked.

Rise felt oddly tired in the morning, her heat had waned and took away the shot of hormones that fueled her sex drive with it. Missile nosed her hand, whimpering softly as if asking if she was well. "Good boy, don't worry." She sat up on the sofa and saw Naoto carrying cleaning supplies. "Is there a place you want to go?" The alpha had woken up earlier to clean the house off any signs of heat sex. Rise checked the time. "We can get something to eat at Junes."

"I washed your clothes, they're in the bathroom." She got up and went to freshen up, meeting Naoto at the front door. "Waoon." Missile offered his leash to Rise, nudging her leg with his snout. "He approves of you." The singer smiled at that, petting the sweetheart. "Smart boy, just like your owner~" She hoped the bizarre squeal she got was positive. The dog knew that the woman wasn't used to his usual exuberance, settling for a light trot as they walked.

Rise purred contently as she leaned on her mate. Once they were at the food court and got a table, Naoto had ordered the Akita to stay close to the omega while she went to buy something. "Missile, come here." Rise had him stand close to her so she could mess with the poofy neck and cheeks. _"Fluffy..."_ Somebody took the seat across from her. "Yo, had a good time?" Mikumo had a smug grin as she stared at Rise. "I hope you cleaned your mess."

The singer waved it off. "Don't worry. And sorry for imposing." The alpha chuckled. "Nah, just doing a favor for my friends. And it was my bad for kidnapping her." Mikumo had a cheery disposition. "I know how it is, you could only think of each other or eating, right?" Rise smiled, perhaps she could present her girlfriend properly to her friends later.


	4. Hot Spring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ask and ye shall receive, **Wolfgang**! Bonding, fuck yeah!  
> And smut too, I guess, with a dash of slice of life.  
> Enjoy, pervs❣

Naoto had just finished packing her luggage when Rise sprung a request on her, and Mikumo happened to overhear. "A meet-up?" The omega nodded. "I want you to meet some of my childhood friends." The dual stares on her made Naoto realize that there was no avoiding it. "Alright." Rise smiled brightly. "Let's go, we got to get a good table before the rush." Naoto got pushed out the door by her friend and mate despite protesting that she wasn't going to flee.

"Can't risk it, girlie, you were about to jump city when you got that assignment." Mikumo had a death grip on her junior. "This and that are different!" But the grip didn't slacken until they were at the bar. "They will arrive soon, so I'll go to the bathroom quick." Rise told the detectives some descriptions of her friends so they could recognize them. "Oi, are those two them?" Mikumo spotted a pair of women scanning the bar. "Perhaps, let's call out."

A few quick questions and some greetings later had the detectives facing the local policewoman and the inn owner. "Weren't they at the... oh, no." Chie had squinted at Naoto and Yukiko got thoughtful about the scent. "You're damn familiar..." "I could swear that I met you out of Inaba." The detective broke in a cold sweat, damn betas and their sharper noses! Mikumo wasn't any help, cracking up with the urge to laugh. "... Azure?" The defeated groan was all they needed.

Both raven-haired females broke out in grins for similar reasons. "Oh, gods... I can't picture it...! Pfft-!" "You had to see during the lessons...! She was so stiff!" Soon the table was buzzing with teasings heaped on Naoto. "So you're the one Rise was talking about, I can see what got her hooked!" Three women laughing at a mortified Naoto had attracted a tall omega, who had recognized his friends and the alphas. "Oh, hello Kanji! Sit down!"

In the meanwhile, Rise had met her remaining male friends while returning to her table. "Where have you been at? Ah... I see..." Everybody could smell the alpha on the omega, it was made more potent with the rut. "Wow, so that's why you went missing." Teddie had recognized the scent from one of the hunters and Yu reckoned that it should be the younger one, as the Ichijou was married. "Yeah, I was with Naoto." The omega glowed with joy.

Yosuke and Teddie flinched at that. "Let's tell him to back off." "Yeah, things could get beary pawful." Rise pinned the pair with a glare, having heard them whispering. "Explain." The pair scratched their heads, an angry omega usually meant a furious alpha after their asses. "Welp... Kanji got the hots for her, so..." Yosuke clasped his hands together. "Spare us, Rise! We cheered him on to ask her out!" Teddie even got crocodile tears to try and curry mercy.

Rise got ticked when she spotted Kanji sitting a bit too close to Naoto. The tailor was smiling at the alpha while boasting about his skills and offering his services. "I can give you a discount. Are you interested?" Maple had narrowed dangerously when the scent of poppy and silk strengthened, almost sickening against her senses. Was this bulky omega presenting himself a courting target? Not on her watch. The table clattered when Rise stepped up, slamming a hand on it, and glared at Kanji.

"What the hell, girl?!" Naoto was the first to notice the increase in spice, sensing that her mate was taut with the urge to pounce and maul. The pit bull wasn't intimidated and returned the daggers in kind. "We're just talking!" Nobody defended him as the syrup was still thick in the air. Rise had a snarl aimed at Kanji, Naoto was hers, hers alone. "Back off, BaKanji. Stop trying to flirt with _my_ mate." Everybody in range grimaced at the defensive reaction as the tinges of azalea were drowned under peppers.

Kanji was stunned by what she said. No way, this alpha was already taken? "Hey, you're making a scene, settle down." Yukiko attempted to subdue the tension, but the woman only lowered her hackles when Naoto hugged her shoulders and nuzzled her hair, her scent of incense and coffee soothing. "No need to worry, I didn't even notice him." Teddie whistled at the remark while Kanji looked as if he got punched by the dismissive tone.

The omegas traded glares during the outing, Rise was irritated at the fact that Kanji had flirted with Naoto, even if the alpha had been blind to the attempts. Chie and Yukiko distracted her by asking how she had found the alpha after the club, as the manager had kept a short leash on the singer. "It's almost like Cinderella, with Ichijou as their fairy godmother." Mikumo laughed at the name. "They're so damn lucky that I happened to be benched, otherwise I'd be the one at the club."

Kanji was pouting, having lost his chance before it even came up, but he stopped glaring at Rise, he had no right to hold a grudge. "My bad, I guess I'm more frustrated than I thought." The singer huffed. "Just don't try something like that again." Yukiko clapped with a jovial smile when the omegas made peace. "Now, now, shall we go to the hot springs to end this in a high note?"

* * *

Rise had pulled Yukiko aside to get one of the smaller springs, no way she'd let this chance slip. The Amagi was amused by the request and acceded easily. "Just don't make people think somebody's being murdered, alright?" I.e. don't make a racket nor scream. The sly chuckles they got when Rise pulled Naoto away didn't bother her, but the detective had stiffened, donning a stern glare and shaking her head in a 'no'.

Rise did her best to make the alpha change her mind, intent on seducing her into hot spring sex. "You do remember that I'm not an exhibitionist, right?" Naoto wondered if her heat was still going, or if she was like rabbits, who lacked seasons. "Come on, the springs are walled." Rise didn't give up, she'd make her alpha get horny enough and get a steamy session. "My initial answer still stands." The detective held on to her resolve until the bath was over, but the assault wasn't over.

As they made their way to the spring, Naoto was surprised by a hug from behind. "Rise -ngh!" She grunted at the bold groping from her girlfriend, getting hard despite her reservations. "You want to do it here, to this extent?" Rise held an innocent ( ~~not~~ ) smile, not letting go of her prize. "You don't?" To her credit, it was one of the private sections reserved for couples, but Naoto still felt exposed. "If we stay quiet, nobody will notice." She teased the alpha further by rubbing the head, getting a groan.

"You, quiet?" Naoto quirked a brow in disbelief, which she returned with an unhappy pout, Rise was the vocal type, and _very_ loud to boot. "Only if you use a gag." The brunette wasn't dissuaded, grinning at the request. "Oh, how kinky~" Biting on a rolled cloth and bent over a rock covered by towels, Rise presented herself for the taking. Naoto felt a rush at the sight as her instincts rattled in her head. _"She did get permission..."_ Besides, this particular spring was a bit distant from the communal one.

"You convinced me. Remember, you can't scream." She squeaked into the gag when Naoto bit her back, grazing her stomach with nails and touching her breasts. _"Who is the tease here?"_ Naoto took her sweet time to make Rise get wound up, getting payback for this risky affair. The omega moaned into the cloth with the slow licks trailing up her spine, the warm saliva was chilled by the weather and drew shivers from her.

The singer could feel the dick teasing her folds, the alpha seemed intent in torturing her. _"Just fuck me already!"_ The detective growled when her lover gave her an impatient glare. "Alright." Rise mewled when she finally got what she wanted. _"So thick~"_ The omega loved to be stretched by her alpha. Naoto grunted at the chill winds, grinding into her mate. The cold breeze was a source of extra stimulation for the couple, making them react to each other's warmth. Naoto wondered if Rise was corrupting her, this situation had no right to be this thrilling, but she had to admit that it was making her heart race. 

"Shall we come back next year? I've found this trip quite _pleasurable_." The husky whisper and teasing nip on her ear made Rise quake, fully laying on the stone, muffled moans escaping the gag. "Damn- you feel so good...!" She felt a thrill at the loud growls she could feel on her back and the possessive hold on her waist, they meant that her alpha was losing control and letting her feral side take the wheel, and it was a maniac. _"But I still like it~ Go wild already!"_

Naoto adjusted their footing and positions, sending a burst of excitation through the omega. "Pity you can't scream. I love to hear your voice." The alpha would have to make do with the muffled moans that managed to slip past the gag. Rise felt teeth pressing dangerously close to her neck, sparking up from anticipation. Naoto thrust hard, making her writhe with the sensations, biting down on the cloth and pushing back. "Is this what you expected?" The omega's breath hitched when she felt Naoto slide a hand around her waist to reach her clit.

 _"I'm coming!"_ Rise arched against her lover, clenching down on her and clutching the towels. The alpha purred at the long wail drowned by the cloth, the contractions shoved her off the brink. Naoto groaned loudly, almost howling, bucking hard and grinding against Rise. "So good..." The alpha was rumbling, too gone with the pleasure to even mind her actions, until Rise pinched her cheek. "Keep doing that and the guys will think there's a bear on the loose." Naoto let out an amused sigh. "Guess I need a gag next time..."

When Naoto sat in the water, Rise promptly straddled her, drawing the alpha in for a kiss. The singer had an impish smirk when she noticed the hardness under her, slipping a hand between them to stroke her penis. "Have I mentioned that I love your stamina?" Naoto averted her eyes, feeling bashful for being so easy to rile up. "You're insatiable..." But she let the omega proceed. "Only for you~" She nuzzled Naoto's neck while purring contently, raising her hips to take it in. "And you didn't say to stop."

Both moaned when the singer dropped fully, impaling herself with Naoto. "I'm sensitive...!" Rise rolled her hips and ground down on her alpha, feeling how the dick touched a good spot. "Why are you so hungry for sex...?" She loved the way Naoto came apart under her touch, trying to hold back moans, cheeks reddened with embarrassment and excitation. "It's your fault. Take responsibility~" The omega began bouncing her hips, making the water slosh around them.

"Gah-!" Naoto gripped the rocks to keep from slipping, feeling her lover clench in a way that made her almost see white. "Hey, are you close?" Rise moved her hips, mewling as she felt her alpha hit all the right places, sending sparks up her spine. "Gh- almost there..." To keep from alerting the entire inn of their activities, they bit each other to stifle their moans. The need to be sneaky excited them, the prospect of having people hear the noises added a layer of risk to their tryst. Naoto bucked up into Rise, attempting to follow her pace.

Naoto flinched, feeling the coil in her snap. _"I'm coming...!"_ The alpha grunted, having hit her limit, and went still after a few thrusts. "Don't leave me dry." Rise pouted at her lover, she was twitching slightly, teetering on the edge. "Sorry." As the omega rubbed her clit and rolled her hips for friction, the alpha laved attention on her breasts, sucking and pinching her nipples as she chased her climax. "Ngh~ mm~!" Rise had to bite her hand to hold back her moans, thrashing in Naoto's arms.

Naoto blinked hard, feeling dizzy. "We should get out... I'm overheating..." Rise hugged her neck and pulled her into a tender kiss. "Yeah, but we did have a good time, right?" Naoto conceded the point, but it was still a daring stunt. "Let's get out, I'm feeling faint." As they got dressed, they were startled by a sudden noise of wood breaking coming from the largest spring. "Did those idiots try to peep again?"

Naoto got curious when she saw Mikumo grimacing at Rise's male friends, it was rare to see the alpha angry. "Maybe they peeped at the wrong section." Rise felt some annoyance at the memories, Yosuke and Teddie used to be randy virgins. When they asked about it, they heard that a boulder broke the wooden walls between the alpha and beta baths, the Amagi reckoned they'd have to check for landslide hazards. "... What the hell?"

* * *

Earlier: Missile had been chasing some foxes towards the hill overlooking the Amagi Inn. "Aroo!" "Yip yip yap!" The skulk took a sharp turn left, leaving the larger canid to skate helplessly on the snow. "Wa- -kyain!" The dog rammed head-first on the boulder, which had been in the verge of falling from years of erosion, making it topple and roll down the bank- *CRASH-!* "Woo...? ... kyun." The Akita took one glance down at the torn down wood panels, tail drooping between his legs, and got the hell outta dodge.

Mikumo was about to take a dip when the barriers fell, the male baths had a splendid sight of a female alpha on her prime. _"Just great..."_ The detective walked back to get an extra towel, ignoring the stares. Yosuke put up his hands to estimate the size, feeling that he came short in comparison. "It's cold, so it shrunk, 'kay?" That made a few jaws drop. The detective sighed with annoyance and still got in the water, she was going to use the free pass, damnit.

Many betas felt some dick envy towards alphas, worsened by some omega forums that asked how to prepare to receive knots or girth thicker than the average. "Fucking alphas, so damn lucky..." If what they saw was flaccid _and_ shrunken, then alphas were monsters indeed. "Dude, it's bigger than mine..." Teddie mused how the females did it when they were in the receiving end, as they had anatomy different from male omegas. "Don't you dare ask, she'll smack you." Yosuke feared for Teddie's safety, he lacked a filter sometimes.

* * *

Their free time was running out, soon they'd have to return to their duties, and Naoto still had to take the dog back. She decided to do the one thing she forgot about, present Rise to her family. "Could you accompany me? I'm headed to my grandfather's house, and he wishes to meet you." The singer had accepted, curious about who had raised her mate. She secretly prayed that the man wouldn't consider her unfit for Naoto.

"We'll meet them at the station. Considering our time issues, we can only stop for a chat until the next train." Missile had started to whine when he recognized the landscape, pawing at the doors. "We're almost there, calm down." In the same second the doors opened, the dog had bolted out, almost bowling over two men in his haste to greet them, whining loudly for pets. Rise watched the pair of rugged males with apprehension, they looked like wizened Yakuza or those gritty dojo masters from movies.

Naoto was the first to step forward, giving Rise a reassuring look. "Uncle, Gramps, greetings." The old detectives greeted back and introduced themselves. "I'm Badou Ittetsu." "And I am Shirogane Raizou. But you can call us as our little girl does." Naoto was a bit pink, being called little despite being in her twenties. "Kujikawa Rise, it's nice to finally meet you." The woman smiled, they weren't as scary as she had feared. Ittetsu had scanned the omega top-down with a raised brow and a thoughtful hum. "So that's the bird who stole your heart."

At the same time, Raizou was nagging his granddaughter about her delay in presenting her mate. "About time you brought her, punk. I told you to bring her after the Ball." "I forgot, alright?" "Got stuck in the honeymoon phase, eh?" "D-Don't try to assume things!" The pair tousled the hair of their young alpha, not minding the embarrassed groans. Rise compared the small family, noting that they had sharp faces, but Naoto's eyes were like a hunter while the males' were a bit more amicable. If she were to put it into words, she was a wolf and those two were hounds.

Ittetsu had noticed her staring. "What's the matter, miss?" Rise tilted her head, searching for the right words. "Naoto's quite different from you." The man scratched his grayish stubble. "She takes after her Hokkaido lineage... By the way, I'm not related to her by blood." That threw her in a bit of a loop, blushing from embarrassment for assuming things. "We raised our brats together... like siblings." The elder had a wistful look. "First Mikumo, now Naoto... bringing their other half to meet us."

He threw her a mirthful glance. "I wonder when our old place will hear the laugh of pups again." Ittetsu huffed at some memories. "I only hope they don't climb on the roof... nor blow up the storage room... My heart can only take so much." Rise perked up at that hook, so even her serious alpha had interesting childhood tales. The man was startled when the omega shoved a paper with some contact details in his hand. "Can you tell me about that later?"

The males had asked how serious their relationship was and exchanged some details of their daily lives. "We are glad that our girl found someone nice." Raizou had asked in a roundabout way if they planned to have kids soon. "Gramps, we're not even bonded yet." Ittetsu chuckled at how eager Raizou was. "I can let you play with Mikumo's pups, once she has them." Rise watched the banter as Raizou sniped back that Ittetsu should pressure Reiji for kids if he wanted to gloat over him. "Don't go counting your hens before they hatch!"

As the couple waited for their ride, Rise was pulled aside by a Gramps with humid eyes. "Take care of my kid, she gave you her heart." The woman smiled, those two were bad in expressing with their faces, but there was genuine love. She nodded at the request, reassuring the man of her intentions. "Trust me, I will do my best to make her happy." Raizou chuckled softly and messed with her hair as if she was a rowdy kid being endearing. "You make this old man happy. Go, Naoto's waiting."

Naoto looked at her girlfriend, watching her soft smile and light blush. "What did he want with you?" The omega put a finger to her lips, winking at her alpha. "It's a secret between us." The detective dropped the matter, it shouldn't be anything negative, with how Rise was acting. "... I guess they already see you as part of the family." Rise smiled at the statement, a warm sensation filling her chest at the idea. "I'm glad they accepted me, I was a bit afraid, to be frank."

* * *

The Inaba trip and the talk with the retired detectives made Rise think more about her urges towards Naoto, she had never felt it with her past relationships. Sure, she had an image to keep, but her instincts told her to bond with Naoto, lest some other omega took her away and left the singer to her regrets. _"She did say she only wants me... But I can't help it..."_ There was no way to make the irritating voice in her head shut up, anytime she attempted to drown it, it only got louder. Well, she wasn't going to ignore it anymore.

There was a roadblock in her plan, one Kamiya Kirio. She was the best manager Rise ever got, so she didn't want to end up making the woman drop her like spam mail. The singer was careful in bringing up the subject, which led to the current situation of them facing each other in her living room. Kirio stared at Rise with an eerie glint on her glasses. "So, you wish to bond with Shirogane." The singer wondered what the verdict would be. _"Please, say yes!"_ "Fine. The press is already expecting something of the sort, considering that your relationship lasted far longer than any fling."

The chemistry was undeniable, Kirio figured that there was something in the pair that made them fit together despite their differences. _"Thank heavens that Ichijou thought of this match."_ The blonde then checked if the singer knew what the bite would entail. "What do you know of mating bites?" Rise went with what she learned from her parents and common sense. "That I need to bite on the neck...?" The way the blonde pinched between her eyes indicated that there was more. "Haah, the standard schooling..." The manager explained the finer details of bonding as she fiddled with her bracelet, tracing the patterns engraved on it.

"The neck isn't the only location for mating marks. I'd advise you to get it on your forearm, it's easier to hide, considering your career." The singer frowned at that. "But I heard that it's more special on the-" Kirio removed her bracelet, revealing four faint indented scars. "There's no difference, this holds as much meaning as one on the neck." The manager added that the less scarring Naoto inflicted on Rise, the better it would be. "As for her preferences, you will have to ask her."

* * *

The detective wondered about what got her companion so worried, she had even messaged the alpha about needing to have a serious talk. Unfortunately, their schedules had clashed long enough to make Naoto insecure of their future, ill expectations wearing at her. _"It was good while it lasted."_ Past experiences gnawed at her mind, perhaps Rise had grown tired of her. She should have expected it, her luck with relationships was abysmal and it was a matter of 'when' the other party wanted to break up.

A few weeks had gone by, Rise had used the time to steel herself, dispelling any doubts she may have about the bonding, she was ready for this and hoped the alpha would accept her advance. _"Come on, stop with the jitters, me, she's waiting!"_ The singer fiddled with the key, about to enter Naoto's apartment. She took in a deep breath and opened the door, noticing that there was something in the air that made her nervous, her alpha seemed anxious about something.

Naoto was still dressed in her usual suit, the smell of the city and strangers clung to the fabric. "Welcome, Rise." The pair were seated in silence on the sofa, merely facing each other, neither had the courage to break the strange tension. Rise had her eyes shut from anxiety, missing the sad glaze clouding the blue she cherished. _"Why did I have to get nerves now?"_ Naoto sensed the frost creeping up her spine, coiling around her heart like poisonous ivy. _"_ _This is it... Just make it fast."_

The detective watched as the omega struggled mentally with something, waiting for the mercy blow. "Is there something troubling you?" Rise held Naoto's hands, struggling to swallow the bundle of nerves clogging her throat, she had to voice her desire. "Yeah, sorta... I've been thinking about stuff." The omega gripped harder, meeting the alpha's gaze with a determined expression. "Naoto, I want to be yours, in every sense... Do you want to be mine?"

Blue eyes were wide from shock, not expecting the proposal and almost getting a mental whiplash. "... You already want a bonding bite?" Naoto was hesitant, it was tantamount to proposing marriage, but Rise was steadfast. She nuzzled the detective's neck, breathing in the scent of alpha. "I'm serious. I've never felt like this with anyone else, only you." The warm breath caused shivers on her partner, then she pulled back to give Naoto a smoldering gaze.

Naoto could sense her mouth water at the idea as her instincts fought against her reason, her body was readying itself. She had heard of bonds made in the spur of passion, marks left by drunks barely conscious of their acts, but this was different. _"She's fully cognizant, but isn't it too soon for such a decision? ... And I thought she wanted a break-up..."_ A familiar voice began nagging at her, screaming at her to say 'to hell with it' as not everything needed logic.

"I do." Rise smiled when Naoto took her wrist. She brought Rise closer, nuzzling the skin. "What are you- hm~" Her voice faltered when Naoto sucked the skin, grazing teeth on sensitive spots. When the alpha bit down, Rise felt a pleasant tingle run down her spine. Naoto took care to not gouge too deeply, simply making enough pressure for her fangs to pierce and draw blood, mindful of the fact that Rise had a public image to maintain.

She made no effort to increase the chance of scar tissue. The mark would be faint once it healed, only if one looked closely could they be spotted, but the bond was as strong as a standard bite, if not more due to the mutual devotion. Naoto withdrew and gave the punctures a few soothing licks. "Did it hurt?" She shook her head. "It felt a bit weird, but there was little pain." The detective felt a strange heat pool in her gut when she looked at the bite. "Your turn."

She pulled her sleeves down, giving Rise permission to mark her. "How did you get this?" The woman thumbed a scar on her forearm, it was a cluster of lines caused by cuts. "Bar fight, a drunk managed to injure me with a broken bottle." There were several lines, one more would easily be missed. "Can I mark over it? So people won't notice." Receiving a nod, Rise traced a line down the scar with her fang, licking the wound tenderly until the blood stopped flowing.

With the bonding urge sated, the brunette straddled Naoto and nuzzled her while humming happily. "You smell good..." The alpha was awkward, unsure of how to act. "Stop moving. I need my fix." The detective had flinched when her lover had grabbed her sides under the shirt, feeling a little ticklish. Rise felt light, blissful even, she had finally listened to her other side and was now tied to such a good alpha. "I love you." Naoto let out a content hum and pulled the omega for a kiss.

"Do you plan to announce it?" Rise sighed, leaning her forehead on the alpha's shoulder. "Kirio knows, let everybody else figure it by themselves." The singer had no plans to call attention to her bond, unlike some celebrities who loudly broadcasted that they were mated to some other famous person. "Fine by me." They had attracted enough scrutiny by being an unlikely match, there was no need to add fuel to the dumpster fire those tabloid vultures loved to stoke.

* * *

Rise watched Naoto sleep, the usually tense features smoothed save for some stubborn lines. _"It's stuck..."_ She was tempted to try and flatten the crease between bluish brows. _"Oh well, let her sleep."_ She let herself have a little romantic delusion that she and Naoto were meant to be together, that some higher power had planned for them to meet at that club. The singer couldn't picture a life without her mate, her heart felt like it would shatter just from the idea.

Then her thoughts strayed into a track laid down during her heat. _"Blue eyes would look cute in a baby."_ They could only have girls, but she wondered which dynamics they could make. A little alpha with a cute frown, an omega with beautiful eyes, or a beta with a bright smile? _"Would they look more like me or Naoto?"_ They could figure the answer in a few years, once they were ready to raise pups. _"I'm sure they will be cute either way~"_

They might have made inconspicuous marks, but the change in scent should have taken place. Rise nuzzled Naoto with caution, wary of waking her up, trying to figure what had changed after the bite. Naoto had said she smelt like spices when she had asked in the past. _"Hmm... cinnamon..."_ What had the alpha added? Going by her usual scent and the rutty one, did the omega smell of incense or some herb? _"Tsk- I can't stay."_ Rise wanted to stay until Naoto got up, but her job was calling.

Naoto woke up alone, Rise had to leave earlier, but she had sent a loving message to her alpha. The detective picked the pillow the omega had used, feeling warmth bloom in her chest when she noticed the shift, Rise had undertones of tea accenting the spice, an instinctive pride welling up at the knowledge that they had claimed each other. Now, anyone with sense would know that they were an official pair, the new scents would make other people subconsciously recognize the the existence of a bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No hot springs visit is complete without shenanigans.


	5. Role Reversal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To sum it up: Rise discovers that female alphas have yearly heat cycles, and goes to town on Naoto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As the slurs in the first chapter should have clued you, female alphas work like spotted hyenas. If this turns you off, too bad, there's the exit button up there ⇗.

Since the bonding, the couple had felt the attraction run deeper, feeling comfort in each other's presence. Rise loved it when her free days synced with Naoto's, letting them enjoy a lazy start in the morning, full of cuddles and kisses until Naoto got up to make breakfast. This time they had planned to watch something together instead of going out, having stocked up on snacks. Naoto's face had pinched in a hilarious grimace when Rise tried to select yet another drama. "Let me choose, just today?"

Her cutie alpha had made puppy eyes to get the right to pick what they'd watch, defeating the omega instantly. _"I want to squish her cheeks~"_ But she fought the urges, the last time she abused that soft face Naoto had gotten grumpy, and only a generous offering of her favorite rolls bought Rise a pardon. "I need a break from those Korean shows." Naoto searched after something fitting her interests, cringing at some titles that sounded too sappy for her tastes.

"Hey, they're romantic, alright?" Rise stuck her tongue in mock anger as she opened a pack of chocolate koala snacks. "Some scenes would get the lead arrested in real life." The singer huffed, the detective had no chill when it came to these things. "Hn? A kid's movie?" "As you say, 'don't knock it until you try it'." Rise had expected Naoto to get the latest live-action adaptations of Steel Samurai or Featherman instead of this animated movie. _"Eternal Diva?"_

Oh, well, she'd give it a chance, Naoto did stomach her flick marathons without complaints. Rise sat down on the sofa as her alpha laid on her lap. The movie was entertaining, depicting a quirky scholar with his protegé and kick-ass assistant solving mysteries and puzzles. _"I can see why it's among her favorites."_ Rise glanced down at Naoto as the detective adjusted her position, running her fingers through blue locks. _"She looks cute like this."_

It was nice to see her alpha get excited about the plot, and she thought that the diva had such a bittersweet backstory. " _... Will I be dreaming of you as I sleep?_ " Naoto had purred and nuzzled her as she sang along with the movie's last scene, happy to see her enjoying it. "That was beautiful... What will we watch next?" After a few episodes of some crime series Naoto had been following, Rise began nodding off, so the alpha carried her to the bedroom.

When she woke up, she saw a lot of blankets and she could swear that there were more pillows than last time. The singer was intrigued by her mate, wondering why her detective was growing her nest and picked up on subtle changes in her scent, it was nice and enticing. It wasn't like her rutty scent, that one was wild and overpowering. She did try asking Naoto directly, but she had flinched at the question and changed the subject, stating that Rise would be late for her work.

The singer took the slight breather from recordings to google 'female alpha smells sweet', 'why my female alpha mate is nesting', and 'how to deal with alpha mates'. The results she found were quite interesting, Naoto was in the pre-heat stage and readying her apartment/den for when the Big H hit. That also explained why her detective had been stocking up on some foodstuff that either was ready to eat or required minor preparation.

She knew from experience that her heats made her scent more alluring to alphas, but would the same apply to her when it came to Naoto? With that in mind, she made her way to Naoto's apartment. _"Let's find out."_ Rise also read that alpha's heats hit harder than omega's to compensate for its lower frequency, figuring it should make for an interesting, even if exhaustive, week. _"Hmm, smells so good..."_ Naoto's usual trail had changed from black coffee and incense to something less bitter and far sweeter.

The omega felt her body tingle at the heady scent filling the apartment, getting antsy to find her mate right away. _"Is this what I do to her?"_ The mouthwatering scent of caramel coffee and nutmeg made her get the urge to jump the alpha. _"Wow, and it's just the pre-heat..."_ She located her detective laying in the nest, purring softly as she hugged Rise's favorite pillow. The singer silently began recording the cute scene on her phone, Naoto was even using the pajamas with Shiba faces.

 _"My huge dork~"_ The video had almost a full three minutes when the alpha finally noticed she was there. "... Rise...?" Naoto disliked having people see her in this state of mind, attempting to scramble away. "Oh, no, you won't!" She squeaked when the omega pounced, landing on her back and trapping her. "Naoto, why didn't you tell me about your heat? Don't you trust me?" The alpha had her face pressed on the blankets while Rise straddled her legs. "... -sed..."

The omega shuffled closer, sharpening her hearing. "What?" The singer watched as red crept up her neck, reaching her ears. "I was embarrassed to admit it... ... didn't know how to bring it up..." Naoto had managed to snag one of her nest supplies to cover her head. "Too shy to ask me to fuck you?" A groan rolled from under the pillow. "Yeah." Rise sighed, having figured something similar. "Naoto, you don't need to be so bashful when we are together and alone."

She hugged the nervous alpha, hoping that her scent could soothe her nerves. "You're my mate, you can rely on me." Rise felt her struggle diminish until Naoto sighed and fell slack. "I want to help you, can I?" A muffled 'yes' made the omega smile. "So... How do you get like when you're in heat?" That made the alpha freeze and her face turned into a cherry. "Naoto. I made a question." Rise wasn't letting her off the hook, she'd get her answers. "Uh... Well, I'll tell you."

* * *

She went straight to the one female omega with the same kind of partner as hers. "Kirio! Teach me how to deal with an alpha heat yesterday!" The poor manager had been cleaning her specs and dropped them with a start. "For the love of... Give me a few seconds..." When the penny dropped, the blonde almost got whiplash with the way she turned to face Rise. "Shirogane is in her heat?" "Almost, she says I got two days to get ready." Kirio rubbed her temple with a grimace.

"Haah... I'll see what I can do about your schedule..." Alphas ~~disliked~~ loathed being parted from their mates during heats, Kirio had firsthand experience with that. After cleaning the glass chips and breaking out yet another pair of specs, the older omega took a grounding breath. "Their heats last around a week, give or take a day." The blonde sighed. "Are you sure you know what you're about to face?" Rise was confused at the question. "I saw Naoto in her rut, what's the difference? She's going to be horny, no?"

The blonde had an ill look. "It's worse than that, and we can't get a rut to match their appetite, unlike males." Rise thought back to a certain day, her manager had looked like she was running on fumes and walked with a limp. "Then I'll have to make an effort to tire her out." The older omega merely sighed, only the gods knew what would happen. "Hm... Every alpha has their tendencies... But Mei likes when I use a strap-" Kirio slapped a hand over her mouth while Rise grinned like the cat who caught the rat.

She had thought to get one to return the favor. "Karuma looks all serious and proper, I guess that Naoto might be like her." Rise also pried off a sex shop's name from her manager. "... The owner is discrete." The singer snatched the paper with the directions. "Thanks for the help, I'll be going-" A riding crop on her throat made Rise stop cold. "Use a spray. To prevent scandals." She scowled at the order, disliking to use L'Belle. "... Fine." Kirio handed over a blonde one so she'd look like a gyaru, it'd be like putting a tree in the forest. 

* * *

Naoto had been waiting for her on the sofa, having taken the week off to deal with her cycle. "Are you ready?" The detective gave Rise one last chance to back off. "I was born ready." The faint growl was the sign that Naoto was giving in to her instincts. Rise was getting chills at how the scent of heat made her feel, a foreign hunger settled in her and any thoughts that didn't involve fucking her mate were chased away. Her alpha was flushed, eyes trained on her. Naoto paid close attention as her mate took off her jacket. "Go to the bedroom, I'll be there soon."

The detective was seated in her nest, only in her boxers and an open dress shirt. Rise sat behind Naoto and nuzzled her neck, almost getting drunk in the sweet aroma. "You smell delicious and irresistible." The alpha yelped at a soft bite on her nape. "See?" Rise smirked at the annoyed glance, her alpha leaned back on her. "I've been thinking... can I tie you up?" Naoto was intrigued at the request. "Why?" The omega went to the closet. "I want to try something new."

Rise grabbed one of the uglier neckties that Naoto never used, there should be no issues with ruining it. "It's nothing too bad, just binding up your wrists." The detective swallowed. "Okay." Rise tied her with a simple knot, she could undo it with her mouth if she wanted to. She flinched when another tie grazed her face. "Let's make this more interesting?" Naoto looked at her partner with a raised brow. "Blindfold?"

Rise didn't drop her smile, waving the piece of cloth. "I want to have you guessing what I will do." The alpha was interested in what she had planned, both were in a new field. The omega sat behind her and tied the cloth over her eyes. "It's not too tight?" Once Naoto gave the clear, Rise pulled the alpha flush to her body, tracing her shoulder with light nips. "I love it when you use these shirts." She sneaked a hand under the hem, thumbing the spine.

The alpha was focused on her sense of touch, following the hands sliding up her sides and the warm breath on her neck. "Hm...!" A slow lick behind her neck topped with a nibble on her ear, Naoto shivered when Rise blew on the trail of saliva. "Don't try to hide your heat from me next time, okay?" Teeth grazing on sensitive skin as her nipples were lightly pinched. "Does this feel good?" The omega didn't rush, intent on seeing her mate go wild from need and beg for pleasure.

"Ah... you can be a bit rougher- ngh-!" The heat was fanned, making the detective yearn for more touches from her omega, to have Rise fulfill her needs. The omega made her lay down and pulled off the boxers. "I wouldn't be able to guess you were an alpha." Rise kissed Naoto while pressing a thigh between her legs, smirking at the gasps. "Not used to this?" The alpha groaned when she sucked a nipple.

"You're the first...!" To hear Naoto like this was a privilege solely for Rise. "Is that so? I'm flattered. This is my first time too, with an alpha in heat." She rubbed the folds, ripping out a few gasps, then tried to dip a finger in, getting a strangled moan. "Whoa, you're so damn tight..." She moved slowly to let her get used to the intrusion, searching for spots that made Naoto squirm. "T-There... A bit higher..." The detective helped along, telling what felt good.

She gripped Rise's shirt when she came for a kiss. "Tell me when you get close." As the omega sucked on her neck, Naoto locked her legs around Rise. The singer felt something and angled her fingers after it, ripping out a yelp from Naoto. "F... felt good..." When she pressed further and circled the area, the alpha latched on her neck while whining softly. "That good, uh?" She licked her lips, that noise had hit a chord in her. _"Wanna hear more~"_

Rise had to pry herself off from Naoto, shushing her complaints. "Let's kick this up a notch?" The alpha got excited at the licks trailing up her inner thighs. Moans filled the air when Rise got to the prize, sparking a hunger in her. "R-Rise-!" She didn't mind it when the alpha pushed her head down, it meant she was on the right track. Naoto could only moan as her girlfriend rubbed a tender spot in her that made her feel on fire.

"The-There! I'm...!" The alpha bit her hand to hold her moans, getting bashful at how they sounded. "I want to see you come~" The climax hit her like a wave and Rise lapped up all that Naoto had to offer, ignoring the faint protests. "You never said a thing when I swallowed your spunk." The omega smirked at the broken moans and brief twitches, getting up to take off her clothes and fetch the strap-on.

She hovered over Naoto, touching the edge of the blindfold. "Time for the main course, yeah?" A soft purr made her smile, then she removed the tie to see her reactions. "Eh... Rise...?" She watched as those eyes glazed with heat wandered down her body until landing on the fake dick. "P-Please..." After slathering the lube, she placed the dildo for penetration, meeting Naoto's eyes. "Ready?" "Hurry..."

Rise went slow, wary of any sign of discomfort. She nibbled on Naoto's ear as she pushed in. "Are you feeling good?" Naoto quivered when Rise flicked her nipples. "You're so good with me, I want to return the favor~" Rise felt pride surge through her at the sweet cries she was getting, so different from the growls she was used to. "Ke-Keep going-! Aah~!" Rise took a few cues from her mate, keen ears for any vocal hints that she was hitting a good angle.

Then she decided to find the spot that had made Naoto go crazy, Rise licked her lips, it would be fun. She shifted their positions slightly in her search. "N-guh...!" She bit off a piece of the blanket in her struggle to stay quiet. "Naoto~ Remember what you told me? I also like listening to your voice~" The detective ignored it in favor of biting her arm. _"So she's still a ways from going full crazy..."_ Rise traced the outline of the muscles tensing under the skin.

She trailed her fingers over places that made the alpha whimper. "Tell me what you need." There was a spot that made Naoto howl with pleasure. _"Gotcha~"_ The alpha became frantic in her pleas for release, for relief from the heat. "G-Go faster!" Her heat had trashed her inhibitions, letting her voice more of her desires. "Got it." Rise had adjusted her position to comply, but it wasn't enough, she needed more. "Gh... harder...!" This wasn't going to cut it, she had to do it herself.

The alpha pulled her binding loose and forced Rise on her back, sporting a lustful gaze. _"Now I get the warning."_ But she welcomed it. "Come on, tiger, take what you need." The detective bounced her hips hard, creating friction that impacted Rise. _"Wow, she's so sexy like this~"_ This was what she expected, to see her lover cut loose. The omega sucked on her breasts and ran her hands on sensitive spots, adding to the feelings coursing through Naoto. She gripped the linens, back arching from the sensations coursing her body. Naoto bit her hand as she came, going rigid in Rise's arms.

"Ngh... So good...!" The alpha was heaving from exertion, still grinding down her hips to draw out more pleasure. The omega peppered kisses over sweaty skin, picking on a slight change in her scent, it was something that accentuated the sweetness and filled her with contentment. Rise almost whistled at how wrecked Naoto got. If she thought that the heat scent was delicious, this one was like ambrosia for her senses. Perhaps it was their bond helping things along, but she didn't care.

Naoto was heaving to recover her bearings, still feeling some sparks that made her twitch, but she was more aware as some of the heat fog had dispersed. "Thank you..." Rise caressed her face, aglow with pride for managing to satisfy her mate and admiring the tones of blue overflowing with love. Naoto caught her in a kiss, teasing nips coaxing her to return with equal enthusiasm. The alpha deepened the kiss, slipping her tongue in. Rise didn't care if this face only came out once a year, it made this event more special.

She wasn't done with Rise, having picked on the slick borne from her arousal. Once the toy was off, it was the detective's turn. "I hope your stamina can hold out." She didn't have time to reply, Naoto had pressed her fingers right on her sweet spot. "Oh yes~!" The omega keened at the teeth latched to her neck, clutching hair and digging her nails in the alpha. Naoto still had plenty of energy to spare and wanted to please Rise. When she rolled a palm over her clit, the omega felt herself slipping into the pleasure.

Damn, she'd have to plan better for the next heat. _"Actually, restraints don't sound too bad..."_ Naoto sucked her neck and left hickeys, purring at each darkening mark. The omega growled at the slow frotting, unable to move with the heavy body on her. "Hng...! Move already...!" Rise saw the smug smirk, the alpha was returning the favor. "You meanie, don't just tease me, fuck me!" Naoto gave her a light bite on the neck before going lower.

If she was already like this on the first day, how would she act during the highest point? The idea of an even more lustful Naoto thrilled Rise. _"Male alphas? Who needs those knotheads? This is MUCH better~"_ Those idiots usually fought like hell before letting omegas or females take the lead, claiming they were natural tops and refused to receive. Female alphas were much more interesting than she thought, she fully intended to explore this new venue. 

* * *

Rise found out they needed a grocery run, so she had to leave her mate for a short while. Or she would have if the alpha would just let her go for a few hours. "Naoto, let me go, I'll return soon, I promise." Rise was pressed against the wall by a horny detective. "Hey, I said that I have to get- hmm~" She felt brief licks tease her lips and a leg pressing on her groin, making her want more. The singer tried to return the acts, but her alpha had pulled back while averting her face.

"Oh... It's on, then." The omega clutched blue hair and pulled her mate in for heated kisses. Naoto sneaked a hand under her top, fondling with just the right pressure. "Damn, you look all proper, but you want me to fuck you, right?" The gleeful croon almost made Rise smack the detective for being so underhanded. "Alright, you sinful tease, let's get comfortable." She had her alpha lay on the sofa and got ready to eat her out, only to get interrupted by a phone call. "The hell you want, Kirio?!"

Once the call was over, Rise covered her face while looking grim. "Hey, Naoto... What's the female version of a cockblock?" The detective tilted her head quizzically at the question. "That damn geezer...!" She was about to get down 'n dirty with her alpha, yet the stupid director of her ongoing drama had to decide on a whim that the lighting was just right TODAY of all goddamned days. "Sorry dear, I have to go out." Naoto let out a pitiful whine, nuzzling her with puppy eyes. "Gh... D-Don't tempt me!"

Rise was forced to push Naoto away and ran out before the alpha could react, locking the door. Because she had her fun interrupted, she sported a frown during the recording, making her fellow actors give her a wide berth. _"I could be doing this and that to Naoto right now...!"_ Kirio stood by the sidelines, praying that Rise's patience would hold out. The director had planned to have the woman record a lot of scenes today. A ringtone made Rise check the message received. [I MISS YOU.]

Rise froze at the photo Naoto had sent her, she was wearing a blue half-buttoned dress shirt, barely letting her get a peek of the goods. _"Hot damn..."_ That was one sexy piece of work, and she wasn't even trying! _"Another one?"_ Oh hell, the detective had taken a photo with the silver necktie that Rise loved the most wrapped around her wrists, asking if the omega wanted to tie her up again. _"Fuckin' hell yes."_ Damn, she had to ignore the messages, otherwise, her mind would get locked in debauch mode.

 ***Bzz-*** _"... That was fast."_ Too late, the minx had sent one more, holding the strap-on and a crazy dildo. [CAN WE USE A VIBRATING ONE?] Holy fucking Mara, heat-addled Naoto was dangerous for her sanity. As the woman drooled over the dirty pics, the crew was unsure of who to sacrifice to the beast. "You go call her, you're her manager." Kirio had a conflicted expression as she patted Rise's shoulder, she had seen more than she wished to know. "Time for your scenes... Um, break a leg?"

The tall woman was cornered against the wall, whimpering at the nails almost digging into her neck. "What does that imbecile sees in you? You are but a worthless field mouse who shouldn't have come to this city!" The woman playing the female lead cowered at the glare she was receiving from Rise. _"Just a scene my foot! She looks ready to kill me!"_ She almost shrieked when the director clapped, despite being an alpha and packing more weight, heaving with relief when her 'rival' backed off.

"That was phenomenal! You delivered the irate rant just as I envisioned it!" Rise had a twitching smile, her thoughts kept straying back to the alpha waiting for her to come home. Those with common sense could see what had fueled the tirade: the woman was a melting pot of horniness and frustration. "Kujikawa, that was truly splendid." The man seemed to be ignorant of the simmering anger beneath the pleasant smile. "Well done, your scenes for today are all completed, you are free to go."

The omega's mood did a 180 and the smile became genuine. "Thank you, sir, I look forward to when it gets aired. Excuse me, but I'll be going now. Bye~" Before anyone could say a peep, the woman was long gone. "That was scary..." Kirio said nothing, knowing what was going through her head. _"I don't even know with whose of those two I should be annoyed at..."_ But considering that the detective was beyond the bend because of the heat, she'd give Rise the bulk of the blame. 

* * *

Rise slammed open the door to the bedroom and glared at the alpha waiting for her, sprawled on the nest, getting a full blast of the heat scent and almost swooning from the rush it caused. Naoto had the gall to sport an innocent look as she held a bottle of lube. "Do you have any idea of how I'm feeling right now?" She straddled the detective and held her face, nevermind the cheerful chirp the alpha had no right to let out. Rise saw the vibrator and smirked. "So you want to use one?"

The singer made a disapproving tut-tut at the expectant gaze. "While I did enjoy your photos, the moment was inappropriate." Naoto gulped when she saw the leather restraints. "You were a bad girl today, almost made me screw up so many takes..." After she cuffed the alpha's arms at her back, Rise pondered about her options. The detective was getting excited at the lustful gaze from her mate, shivering when the omega teased a bite on her neck.

"I'm quite frustrated, so I'll have you get frustrated too. It's only fair, no?" The alpha cringed when the vibrator went off, Rise had turned it in a high setting before lowering it. The devious omega knew that this level would only edge her, not enough to push her off the cliff. "F- fuck..." The heat already had Naoto feel a deep craving for any kind of release, but it was several times worse with the vibrator right on her sweet spot and the hands trailing over her skin. "R-Rise... plea- hn-! P-Please...!"

The sight of her mate looking like an utter mess under her, tearful from sexual frustration and trying to get some sliver of relief... _"Gotta explore this later."_ Perhaps she had a slight sadist streak. "Look at you..." The omega messed with the settings, watching as Naoto got worked up and crawled closer to her release, only to have it denied. "Aah... R-Rise... I-I beg you...!" Rise smirked, her alpha was letting out such a lewd voice that made her shudder with lust.

With her wrists bound at her back, Naoto didn't even have the option of masturbating. Rise watched how her mate writhed on the bed, gasping and whimpering. "Damn, you look so sexy like this." The alpha was rubbing her thighs together to try and get some friction, the vibrator was driving her up the walls. Rise had her on her stomach and lifted her hips. "... eh?" The squeal was downright pornographic as the omega added her fingers to the torture.

The singer ran her nails down the alpha's spine, enjoying the sight of goosebumps and reddish welts. Tears of frustration were trickling down as Naoto pleaded for mercy, the edging left her boneless, only able to moan. "Sorry, but bad detectives need punishment, no?" A slight pressure on her clit made her go rigid for a few moments, almost coming, but she didn't have permission yet. "Forgive me, I won't do it again... L-Let me come... please..." She could feel the omega shift behind her, humming at the plea.

"As you asked so nicely, I guess I will." After removing the toy, she handled the alpha on her back, kneeling between her legs. "Time to dig in~" Naoto strained against the restraints, keening at the slurps. Rise curled her fingers to rub at the alpha's weak spot, lapping up the fluids gushing out. "Are you close? I want to see you come~" The omega purred at the sight of her mate trembling as she finally reached the tipping point, moaning through gritted teeth.

Naoto was whimpering on the pillows, hips jerking with every aftershock of the potent climax. "That was delicious~" Rise licked the slick off her fingers as she peered over the alpha. "Don't think I'm done with you." The omega took sweet payback for the sexting that almost made her ruin the recording sessions. The detective yowled like a bitch in heat, the singer had pulled no stops in wringing her dry of orgasms. It was a long week indeed. 

* * *

Heated Naoto was different from rutty, craving cuddles, and straddling her every single time she sat down. The better part was that she could fully indulge in this event, burning in her mind every expression from the lust-crazed detective. The alpha was more selfish with her demands for constant shows of affection, marking her mate with several hickeys on her neck and hips. Rise even got to increase her collection of photos of Naoto sleeping in weird positions like a cat.

 _"I bet she'll die from embarrassment once the hormones go away."_ That was a stray thought the omega had during the week, and sure enough... "Hey dear, I want to see you~ Can I~?" Once the heat was over, Rise had to fight a second war to coax Naoto from under the thickest cover she owned. "Stop asking." The underside seemed to be leather and the top was like dog fur. _"Is that a bear pelt?"_ She tried speaking gently, saying that she had enjoyed seeing the alpha in that state.

"I mean, you saw me during my heat, so we're even, no?" She fought to pry off the covers, but the alpha had a vice grip on it. The omega even got big orders of all of Naoto's favorite foods, trying to bribe her to just fucking stop hiding under the goddamn pelt. "Naoto, you will have to come out sooner or later, and once you do, I'm burning that crap." The detective was also mortified at the fact that she had sent perverted photos to her mate. "Come on, I don't think you looked ridiculous. That was the sexiest stuff I got sent in ever."

That earned her the first glimpse of blue eyes in two days of shut-out. "Is that so...?" Rise didn't miss a beat as she grabbed the edge and yanked the covers off Naoto, grabbing her tightly. "Yes, I'm no liar." The alpha didn't seem convinced but had given up on fighting further. "And I'll have Kirio reserve a week for your next heat. Be prepared~" Naoto sighed at the enthusiasm. "Understood."


	6. Stuck in a Rut

One of the things criminals learned fast was that cops couldn't simply abandon their teammates, so they sought to leave someone injured enough to be a liability or used drugs to interfere with the law agents. The favored drugs involved heat/rut inducers, as it could lead to the public humiliation of the police force as a bonus. Naoto was familiar with its effects, feeling an ill omen when the beta she was trying to subdue revealed an autoinjector.

"Heh, bad news for you, bastard." The crook took the brief hesitation to prick her neck, intent on getting a fast reaction. "Oh, shit..." The police force all paled at the sight. Coming from a criminal, it could mean three things: poison, narcoleptic, or a rut/heat inducer. "Come on, go drool over those omegas!" The statement made her team get into high alert. "Did that imbecile jab Shirogane with _that_?" While the first two options were terrible, the last one had a chance of loads of collateral damage.

"All alphas and omegas, back the fuck off!" While the police scrambled to set up the countermeasure, the detective fixated a furious glare at the beta still in her hold while keeping one ear on the fleeing steps. Result: knocked out criminals and a feral detective. They were forced to subdue Naoto, restraining and muzzling her so she couldn't hurt anyone during her frenzy. Protocol dictated that they had to notify someone close to the affected person so they could have a say on what should be done.

Depending on the decision, they'd stay in the holding cells, get sent to a hospital, or taken home in milder cases. Usually, the drug distracted alphas and turned them into horny dogs, even mated ones, giving beta criminals some leeway in their escapes. But not all people reacted the same, in some rare cases the afflicted turned skittish and others would become aggressive. A similar incident, where she savaged a Yakuza, was what made Naoto go from Detective Prince to Hellhound among her peers.

Rise had rushed over to the detention center as soon she could, receiving apologetic nods from the police officers. The singer did notice that some were nursing bruises or minding a pained limb. Those were the ones tasked with subduing Naoto, the drug couldn't be paired with an anesthetic as the ensuing reaction could lead to lethal consequences. They had gotten off with fewer injuries than the crooks because Naoto had been familiarized with their scents.

Rise turned away from the crowd and kept walking towards the cells, hoping to see her mate well despite the worry pooling inside her. Mikumo waved at her and guided her to the interrogation room where the wild detective was held in. The alpha was chained to the table, snarling under the muzzle. The detective was fully feral, waiting for a chance to break free from her bonds. "What happened to her?" Mikumo had a purple spot on her cheek, fruit from a headbutt. "Rut-inducing drug. She got the berserk-type reaction."

But when Rise approached her mate, she didn't get snapped at, Naoto acted like a puppy instead, nuzzling her hand. She let the detective lean on her to keep her pacified. "Do I need to sign anything to take her with me?" The detective took a few seconds to process what she heard. "... You wanna take her home? Like _that_?" Mikumo saw some officers vigorously gesturing through the window for her to let Rise take the alpha. She then supposed that there was no problem in humoring her, Naoto was harmless to her mate. The most that could happen was that the singer might end up... indisposed for a while.

"Alright, take this mutt home and keep her entertained until the rut passes. The dosage is estimated to last until tomorrow." She and another detective freed Naoto from the table cuffs and wrestled her arms behind her for the handcuffs, they'd rather be safe than sorry despite Rise's presence. Mikumo then handed over a key. "For the cuffs, only undo them when you're home. With the door locked." The police had graciously provided them with a ride back, the less contact Naoto had with strangers, the better. 

* * *

Naoto had leaned on her during the car ride, burying her nose in Rise's hair. _"Heh, ever the loving puppy."_ Thankfully the late hour meant they had a low risk of meeting a nosy neighbor. While the couple made their way to their home, Rise could feel Naoto letting go of her tension, not picking on any rivals to fend off. Once they were in their apartment and the door was locked shut, Rise took off the cuffs and the muzzle, not minding the tight hug she found herself in. "I need you..."

The omega led the alpha into the bedroom, intent on getting _comfortable_. The singer could pick up the change in her scent, it was muskier than usual and was rousing her libido. "Are you pent up? It has been a few weeks, no?" The expectant look as she undid the suit's buttons was endearing. "Can we do it?" The alpha was excited, having replaced every ounce of aggression for the usual horniness, pressing her erection against the omega and nipping her neck. "I've been looking forward to it too, but..."

Rise pushed Naoto on the nest, sitting on her stomach and teasing a bite on a pulse point. "... You have to stay down, I'm the one calling the shots tonight." When Naoto tried to sneak her hands under Rise's skirt, she was having none of that and gripped the alpha's wrists, using her nails to drive the point in. "Tut-tut, no touching, keep your hands off." She had no qualms in getting the leather cuffs if Naoto didn't obey. "Why...?" Rise felt bad at the pitiful tone, her alpha was obeying even while deep in a rut, despite her instincts surely demanding her to push down the omega and mount until she came.

"I told you, today I'm in the command." While Rise took off her clothes, she could see the inner conflict, the alpha wanted to take the lead but also wanted to please by following orders. "Good girl~" To reward the obedience, she undid the pants and pulled it off with the boxers, freeing her dick. Rise smirked at the hungry look while she got some lube. "Remember, no touching." Naoto gripped the covers to try and keep herself in check, her mate would edge her as punishment otherwise.

Rise smothered the cock in her breasts, making the alpha flinch from the cold lube. She set a slow pace, dipping her head to lick the tip when she slid to the base, paying attention to Naoto's reactions. Then the alpha bucked her hips, trying to follow the pace. "So impatient. Don't move either." Rise moved up to bite her stomach, forcing Naoto to stop and let out an indignant yelp. Their eyes met in a silent argument, but the alpha relented.

Naoto let out noises of pleasure while Rise worked. "Go faster...!" Rise She trailed a slow lick from base to tip, earning a groan of approval. The hum when she sucked the tip made the alpha lose it, coming in her mouth. The omega wiped off the cum that had escaped, licking her fingers clean. "Thanks for the treat." Rise crawled up to kiss Naoto, wrapping her arms around her neck.

While the alpha loved the blowjob, the smell of slick was making her crave it, she could feel the wetness smeared on her thigh. "I want to taste you too." Rise flipped their positions, laying back. "Make me come only with your mouth. Can you do it?" The alpha swallowed at the challenge. "Alright." She began lapping up the slick, sneaking a few licks from the source. Naoto held her hips to keep her hands busy.

"Hm?!" The alpha left a hickey on her inner thigh, a sly look daring her to complain. "Don't tease." Rise grabbed her hair and tugged her. With that, she got to work, lightly sucking the clit and dipping her tongue in. The omega watched the alpha, the raw desire was fueling hers. "Fuck- There- Ah!" Naoto felt the legs clamp on her as her lover writhed in pleasure. Once Rise came down from her high, she pulled her into a kiss, tasting herself in the alpha. "Great job~"

The content croon almost made her heart melt. Rise noticed that Naoto was ready to go again, feeling the hardness against her leg. "Ready for another round?" A squeeze on her hips was the reply as the alpha waited. The omega smiled at the hopeful look. "Somebody looks eager." She had her lean on a pile of pillows and got on top again, sinking down on the cock, her alpha filled her so well. "You feel so good~" She rocked her hips and got a moan out of her lover.

Naoto held her waist, helping Rise move. She didn't resist, licking and sucking where she could reach. Rise kissed her mate, purring with pleasure. Each thrust brushed by her sweet spot. "Ah... Ah... So good~" Between Naoto licking her breasts, the hands stimulating her sensitive skin, and the dick filling her, Rise was racing to her climax. "Oh, damn, I'm already-!" She slumped onto Naoto, still riding her orgasm while the alpha kept bucking her hips, chasing her own release.

The omega felt the intense growl that marked how close she was. "Fill me up, alpha, I know you want it." The body under her stiffened for a brief moment, then Naoto let out a relaxed sigh, nuzzling her lovingly after pulling the covers over both. "Good night." Their day was catching up to them, weariness had them feeling drowsy after sex. Rise cradled her alpha against her chest, listening to the affectionate purrs, lulled by the warmth and the feeling of safety. 

* * *

Rise was trying to pry Naoto's arms off her waist, failing miserably against the stubborn grip. "Down, girl, I have to go to work." The grumpy growl almost made her sigh. "Want you to stay." The rut would last a few hours still, so the alpha was expressing her hidden clingy nature. "... Naoto." The effect was instant, she let go and made a face reminiscent of a scolded puppy. "I'll return soon." Naoto had sulked on the sofa the entire time Rise was away, face buried on a pillow holding the scent of her omega.

She only perked up when she heard the front door open, waiting until the lock was on again. Rise was welcomed with a deep kiss, tongues meeting eagerly as Naoto hiked up her skirt and pressed their bodies together. The rutty alpha caught fresh traces of unknown scents on her omega, which set off her territorialism. She pushed the singer against the wall, intent on showing the omega how she was a good partner. "Damn, you're jealous?"

The alpha growled with annoyance, the clothes on her mate had far too many smells and it offended her senses. Naoto had Rise take off her shirt then nuzzled her neck and chest possessively to replace the offensive scent. The omega hummed in amusement and frotted the hard-on through the cloth. The rut instilled a different hunger in her once she picked on the omega's arousal. She pulled one leg over her shoulder and pushed the panties aside, grinning at the slick trickling down.

 _"Right on the doorstep...!"_ Rise almost screamed at the strong suck right on her clit, setting on fire the pile of anticipation that had built up. "Oh, fuck! I'm- aah!" The alpha was feasting on the gushing slick, ripping out shrieks from the omega. "I-I'm close...!" Her legs almost gave out, she let her head fall back against the wall, struggling to remain upright. But right when she was teetering on the edge, the damn alpha ceased, licking the trails of slick she missed. "You fucker...! Ah-!"

Rise gripped a handful of hair when Naoto pushed her tongue in, it was too much. "Let me come... damnit..." Despite hearing the blissed-out moans, Naoto was still going to town, craving the slick and working more out from the omega. "This is torture...!" The omega noticed that her lover was being slow on purpose, paying attention to her reactions. "Don't you dare stop-!" Rise was forced to endure the edging until she was satisfied.

When the alpha gave her some mercy, she slumped in her mate's arms, trembling from the stimulation, the damn alpha didn't let her come. The cocky smirk had Rise let out a miffed huff, let her have her little victory. Glancing down, she spotted the wet stain over the bulge, tracing the dick over the slacks and earning a grunt. "That was quite the 'welcome'." And it wasn't over. The omega found herself guided to the sofa, with the alpha taking a break to get both undressed.

Once it was done, she pressed their bodies together, intent on staking her claim. Although artificial, her rut made her scent more potent and Naoto wanted to make it so any alpha would know she was spoken for, to keep their grubby paws to themselves lest they got her ire. Rise didn't mind it, loving the way her alpha fawned over her. Naoto marked her all over, leaving hickeys on places that would be covered by clothing.

When the alpha saw her attempt to reach down, she held Rise's arms and pinned her down with her body, teasing a slow lick on her neck. "You have to ask." She bit back a curse, maybe she shouldn't have edged Naoto so many times. "Please, fuck me, I want your cock...!" Naoto hummed thoughtfully, meeting her eyes to check how honest she was being. "Come on, are you just going to leave me like this?" Rise had enough wriggle room to reach Naoto's throat, pressing a kiss on a sensitive spot.

"You made me get so horny... I need you..." She tilted her head to bare her neck, trying to make the alpha snap and getting ticked at the amused grin. _"Her control can be annoying sometimes..."_ Naoto wasn't bothered by her glare. "Who's getting impatient now?" Rise pouted at the teasing, only to squeal in surprise when the alpha turned her around, pressing her front to the sofa. "Ready?" The omega just pushed her hips back, feeling the hard dick press on her ass. "Hurry up."

But Naoto took her sweet time, rutting lightly against the omega without penetration, feeling the slick cover her penis. Rise was growling in frustration, almost twitching from the pent-up desire, unable to do much with her hands held down. "Stop teasin-gh-!" Then Naoto ended her misery, aligning and entering in a quick thrust, getting a surprised cry. "I'll give you what you want." The slight growl sent a shiver down Rise's spine. Naoto licked her lips while she traced the marks all over the omega's back.

When Rise tried to move, the alpha held her hips firmly and she found herself pounded from behind. "Ooh~ T-There!" The rutty alpha only growled in response, nuzzling her neck and holding her hips still. "Taking me _-ngh-_ so well! Moans filled the room, slick was dripping between them. "So go-od-!" Rise rewarded her mate with praises when she hit a sweet spot, the alpha purred with smug pride at being able to please her omega.

The detective then used her body to pin down the omega, caging her lover under her. Rise moaned as her lover teased her clit. "I'm so close...!" She clawed the sofa, arching her back and mewling in pleasure. "C-coming-!" Naoto lost her mind, the tightening was too much to bear. "Gh-! Rise-!" The rutty detective came with a strangled whine, panting harshly. Rise didn't mind the weight on her back, basking in the afterglow.

* * *

The singer sighed at the detective laying in a heap on the nest. Naoto had crashed badly from her rut, feeling like crap once the hormonal high faded. She barely even had enough energy to finish her bath and trudge to the bedroom. "... Can we cuddle?" The alpha had such a pleading tone that Rise wouldn't have refused even if she got a call from her manager. "Anything for you." Besides, she never refused a chance to sleep in their nest.


End file.
